


绝对权力

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, BatSuper - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Top batfamily, bottom superfamily, bottom!Clark Kent, superbat - Freeform, top!Bruce Wayne, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: Lord Superman will revenge.Lord Batman will be his knight.





	1. 第一章  蓝眼睛新娘

手腕上的金铃铛叮当作响，卡尔·艾尔赤裸的脚踝摩挲过青葱绵密的草地，圆润的脚趾踩上粗砺灰白的大理石地板，冰凉与坚硬让他瑟缩，驻足不前。  
同行之人在背后催促，透过覆裹半身如烈火般鲜艳的红色天鹅绒披肩戳在柔软的腰窝上。  
快走。侍从粗暴的低语，不敬的呼喝曾经尊贵的王族。卡尔·艾尔踉跄了一步，堪堪在众目睽睽下站稳身姿。  
宝蓝薄透的纱料在红色天鹅绒暗沉的阴影下时隐时现，看客们端详着他，高台阶上的霸主打量着他。  
——快走。侍从在他身后躁怒又不安的低语，恶名昭彰的蝙蝠军群虎视眈眈的视线宛如实质戳刺在卑微的脊梁骨上，致使他将惊恐转为怒火向押解的‘罪犯’宣泄。  
——快走！  
卡尔·艾尔在沉默与腰背上胡乱推搡的力度中抿直嘴角，快速的怒火从心窝窜至天顶，随后消散在烟云之中。  
他的父母已经倒在黄金宝殿的血泊之中，渡过葡萄酒般深邃的阿贝兹海峡、越过重岩叠嶂的伊峞高山，才能窥见零星的白骨和血泪。  
“我的殿下，”逃脱锋利刀口制裁的皇亲德鲁·佐德，掐着卡尔·艾尔苍白的面容阴狠的说，“你的父亲愚不可及，而你的母亲背叛了我们！卡尔·艾尔！艾尔！你们致使我们的城邦为鼠狗占据，光辉的荣耀全做了泥土！我唯一的王子……告诉我，你将夺回属于我的城邦，对么？”  
卡尔·艾尔对他怒目而视，但闪烁不详的氪普顿星石使他虚弱不堪，无法反抗。  
“你将为我招揽军队。”德鲁·佐德解开卡尔·艾尔单薄的衬衣领口用审视货物般的眼神打量他赤裸的胸膛与丘陵般凹陷优美的锁骨，良久后他满意的重新为卡尔系上玛瑙珠扣，语带笑意，“他会为你着迷，徘徊于深渊的蝙蝠领主会将闻风丧胆的军群交予我。”在离开之前，他命令道：“用你的身体留住他，我的王子。”  
卡尔·艾尔被迫穿上了鲛人供奉的嫁衣，远如云雾缭绕覆裹躯体的织蓝纱衣薄如无物，同料的裤子仅靠黄昏染就的绳索堪堪系于腰间，姣好饱满线条丰腴的躯体仿若蓝天掩映下的真神之殿于鲛纱之下若隐若现从不肯好好让人瞻望。复刻艾尔家徽的厚重披风层层叠叠于肩头垂落，遮掩住大部分为人觊觎的新鲜躯体。黄金铃铛紧锁于手腕，莹莹烁烁的氪普顿星石被制成珠圆玉润的铛簧泠泠作响成为新嫁娘的欢送曲。  
他的丈夫无动于衷的端坐在高台上端详着他，就像在打量走进自己餐盘里的食物般等待着。漆黑的半面盖戈维尔蝙蝠面具遮住了他大部分的容貌，仅留下残酷而冷漠的下颚供人仰望。  
传言说，南境守望恶魔的蝙蝠领主会在新婚之夜吃掉自己的新娘，以此换来的繁荣将令他的族群战无不胜。  
卡尔·艾尔终于跨过漫长的泥石地板站在了高台之上，低眉垂目，披风下的双手紧握成拳。蝙蝠站了起来，漆黑的衣下伸出麦色的宽大手掌，挑开了卡尔·艾尔遮盖新衣的红披风。天鹅绒布料萎顿于地，如一场倾泻的红雨。  
「Sit down.」  
卡尔·艾尔迷茫的站在原地。蝙蝠抿直嘴角，不耐的伸手扣按住妻子圆润的肩膀向下用力，直到对方如自己所愿跪坐在高台之上。  
他满意的收手，转头看向台下恭敬跪着的侍从，掀唇说了什么，卡尔听不懂，这不是他们国都使用的语言。他看见侍从接过了珠宝和金币，猜想那必然是一番奖赏的话语。  
他看见侧位席上德鲁·佐德遏制不住得意的笑容，在对上他的目光时轻声细语。  
——瞧，他对你很满意。  
卡尔·艾尔愤怒的扭转目光，不再去看自己唯一的亲族。他像一件商品被陈列在高台，穿着半透明的纱衣屈辱的跪在丈夫的脚下供群会上的看客打量。蝙蝠抬起他的头向所有人展示，抑扬顿挫的声音层起叠伏萦绕在耳边，但卡尔一句也听不懂。他只知道……  
羞耻。愤怒。屈辱。  
他像个被贩卖的奴隶。  
蝙蝠在一番演讲后坐了下来，宽阔的大理石前场上响起此起彼伏的欢声，索尔特丽琴悠扬的声音撕开大会的首幕，紧随而上的各类器乐声与徘徊而上的舞者、将士、男人、女人、奴隶欢欣鼓舞的凑成了婚宴喜庆的场面。  
卡尔·艾尔被斜拉过去靠在蝙蝠僵冷的盔甲之上，被迫坐在男人的腿上观赏演出。他在他耳边说了什么，卡尔只能感觉到呼啸的热气流从颈后滚过，却不知该如何回应。  
男人似乎有些失望，他扭过卡尔的下巴仔细打量，然后又说了什么，最终明白卡尔听不懂后放开了他，转而去喝席案上供奉的仙酒。只是禁锢在腰间的手臂并没有放松，卡尔只能僵硬的坐在对方的腿上，感受到冰冷的铁甲撑顶着腰臀。  
宴会从中午开始，持续到黄昏将落。橘红的落日染尽欢愉的礼场，卡尔·艾尔在出神中倏忽落入一个增高的怀抱。  
蝙蝠将他横抱了起来，大跨步向前走下高台，穿过渐歇的人声走过整个礼场，随后步入丛林。  
卡尔·艾尔在被带离前看见了佐德暗示的暧昧眼神，他攥紧蝙蝠的肩甲，面色苍白显得无助。  
“不……”他发出轻微的抗议，贴着蝙蝠胸膛的身体微微颤抖。在男人把他放在建有蝙蝠振翅的湖泊边上的地毯上时，他叫了出来开始反抗：“不要！”  
蝙蝠捉住他挣动的双手，膝盖压住两条踢动的双腿，撑在头顶看了他一会儿。卡尔用力却无法挣脱双手，只能喘息着与强硬的男人对视。  
透过面具，他看见一双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
在说什么前，蝙蝠捉住了他的肩膀将他生生转了过去，迫使他跪趴在亚巴顿环绕的地毯之上。衣料被撕开的声音让卡尔惊恐，他向前爬去，却被扣住腰部生生拽了回来。卸甲发出轻微的声响，蝙蝠赤膊压在他背上发出警告的声音，宽大布满厚茧的手掌掠过腰际捉住了他腹下的柔软，另一只尚未退甲的手粗暴的捏住了他的胸乳，搓拉胸前的豆粒。  
卡尔啜泣低吟出声，浑身潮红的放弃了抵抗，闭着眼睛将头靠在了手臂之上。蝙蝠探到了后门曲谷，沾着湖水的手指强硬的挤进未曾开拓的土地，急躁的扩张。卡尔夹紧双腿绷紧身体忍住声音，直到粗硬滚烫的物体不顾抗拒抵着入口侵入。  
卡尔痛呼，随着呼吸一张一合的感到入侵者一寸寸的将他填满。  
「腿分开。」  
蝙蝠在身后命令，强硬的扒开无所行动的卡尔的双腿，拉起那柔软的腰臀向自己的下腹靠拢。他真是太紧了，里面又是如此柔软和紧致。从未有过的极致体验。蝙蝠喘着气将自己彻底送入妻子的处穴，俯身亲吻噬咬背部漂亮的蝴蝶骨与背肌，然后开始抽出、插入。  
卡尔开始在他身下尖叫、哭泣，控制不住的被撞得往前伏去又被身后的丈夫拉起撑住地面。那滚烫的巨物在他的小穴里滑动，一下又一下向从未抵达过的深处进军。胀痛、酥麻，卡尔啜泣，面色绯红，伏低上身试图在这场原始的交缠中找到一个平衡的节点。  
「……布鲁斯。」  
蝙蝠在他耳边一字一顿的说道。卡尔下意识瑟缩了一下，然后被打了一下屁股，啪地一声清脆响亮。卡尔呜咽，咬紧嘴唇。  
「布鲁斯。」  
蝙蝠再一次重复了这几个音节。卡尔渐渐开始明白，但还未出口呼唤，身后的男人就再一次抽出然后狠狠撞了他一下，同时在另一边屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌。  
卡尔抽着鼻子呻吟，快速而含糊的叫道：“古鲁西！”  
男人似乎被他逗笑了。  
「布鲁西。」  
卡尔流着泪委屈的重复：“布伦西。”  
布鲁斯咬了咬他的脖子，腰部用力往前供了一下，还待再教，卡尔却猝然攥紧地毯失声尖叫，浑身颤抖。布鲁斯愣了一下，旋即想到了什么，坏笑着退出了点再次向着刚刚擦过的地方狠狠撞击。  
卡尔腹下的性器很快开始挺立，浑身酸软燥热起来。  
“不……”他摇着头下意识晃着屁股想要跑开躲避，却被男人狠狠扣住了腰。  
“不要！”他在密集的攻击下腿软，铺天盖地翻涌而来的酥麻痒意从后股尾椎直直上漫，几乎快要淹没他了。那柔软的谷地被粗鲁的叩门，流淌而出的粘稠体液将股沟会阴与男人的阴毛沾湿一片。  
「出水了。」布鲁斯在他身后低笑「氪族的王子拥有一个拉奥赐予的宝藏，原来不是你叔叔说来诓我的。」  
卡尔哭泣尖叫，饱满的胸乳被抓捏得比先前更为肿胀，浑身变得绯红无力，若不是布鲁斯在身后支撑早已瘫倒在地。他快被肏开了。他的下腹酸胀坠疼，河道内暗藏的门户已经潺潺流出新鲜的河水。入侵者找到了门钥匙，铁棍般坚硬的事物在门扉上敲打，终于，再一次完整的蓄力后掰开了紧闭的蚌贝。  
卡尔在那瞬间几乎失去声音，性器捅进阴道的感觉仿佛吞下一根烧红的铁棍，几乎把他烫出燎泡来。  
“出去出去出去出去！！！”  
卡尔在一阵无言的呻吟后兀然像只被逼到绝境的困兽般开始疯狂的挣扎。他胡乱的叫着、四肢发力踢打。布鲁斯在那一瞬间竟然没有压制住他，让他生生将自己甩了出去。  
但他不可能跑掉的，他已经是蝙蝠的妻子了。布鲁斯发出一声被冒犯的低吼，捉住妻子挣动的脚踝俯身跳跃将其再次压在身下，傲然挺立的性器不费吹灰之力便再次捅进那个淌着水的河谷。  
这一次他撞得更深更快，目标明确的向妻子体内那个充满河水的小袋子撞去。卡尔尖叫、痛哭、哀求，最终在越来越多的快感、和被捅开的感觉中屈服。他浑身颤抖，在内部绞紧的几次高潮中不被触碰的射精，直到微凉而丰馈的液体从体内滚烫粗硬的棍棒中涌出，填满整个鲜嫩而赤红的阴道与子宫。  
男人停下了，靠在他身上享受高潮的余韵。卡尔哭得眼睛湿红，声音沙哑，浑身虚脱颤抖的低伏在他身下。  
蝙蝠的声音充满了被满足后的愉悦，他抵在卡尔耳边絮絮述说，随后再次重复了之前的几个音节。  
卡尔抽嗒着重复：“布鲁西——”  
他终于叫对了。布鲁斯满意的赏赐给他一个贴面吻，然后在卡尔惊恐的眼神里再次震动起胯部。  
他又硬了。  
布鲁斯再次重复自己的名字。卡尔终于如他所愿的开始在交欢中不停的尖叫呻吟着呼喊他的姓名。  
蝙蝠褪下面甲露出一张俊美的面孔，蓝眼睛沉迷的在新婚妻子的身上梭巡，他居高临下，掌握卡尔一次又一次的高潮，直到对方再也射不出什么东西，只能躺在他身下哆嗦着美妙的身体，温顺的吞吐他的性器，叫喊他的名字。  
布鲁斯将卡尔翻过面来仰躺在地上，俯身亲吻蓝眼睛新娘的额头、眼睫、鼻梁，和嘴唇。最后，他一口咬在卡尔在月色与湖光之下柔光发亮的颈窝皮肤上，留下一个鲜血淋漓的印记。  
「My Blue-eyed Bride.」

 

 

 

tbc.

 


	2. 第二章 黄金铃铛

当布鲁斯·韦恩站在榉木与青灰石垒砌而成的楼道与栏杆之上看见自己的新婚妻子迎着南方下午尚且明媚的阳光走进后花园时，正在与自己的副手交谈。  
他穿着侍从为他准备的新衣——黑色的长衫与长裤，还有同色的丝绸外套。他走得很慢，时不时会停下来休息，一手不自觉放在腰间按揉酸痛的肌肉，过一会后，才又开始缓慢的踱步。  
布鲁斯眯起眼睛，一想到造成卡尔行动如此迟缓的原因便不由得想起新婚后他们这几日的纵情欢歌。他想到卡尔·艾尔雪白的肌肤和其上由自己留下的青紫交错的痕迹，想到那一对被自己吸得通红的乳头和抓揉得肿胀圆滚柔软的奶子，紧窄的腰身之下是挺翘浑圆雪白的屁股，那其下藏着的秘密足够蝙蝠在其间昼夜不停的耕耘。那双修长完美的腿在声色之中颤抖的支搭在他的身上，像一只被绑住翅膀的鸟儿无力反抗也无力挣脱，瘫软在他的怀里任他为所欲为……噢，对了，连他的性器都是如此粉嫩而可爱，和在他紧致的小穴里进进出出让他上面那张可爱的小嘴不停呻吟的庞然大物比起来简直就像个乖乖挨训不住点头的小孩……  
一声响亮的耳光唤回了布鲁斯神游天外的思绪。卡尔·艾尔跌倒在铺满鹅卵石的观景小道上，复而抬起的脸上赫然浮现出鲜红的印记。布鲁斯眯起了眼，目光直直刺向卡尔前方屹立不倒、尚还在不停咒骂的人。  
“布鲁斯！”  
迪克再三的呼喊终于引来了布鲁斯的注意。  
“什么？”他仍然没将目光从楼下的花园里转回来。  
迪克同样望着楼下的一出闹剧，无奈问道：“从他出现起你有听见我说话吗？”  
布鲁斯转头给了他一个眼神，随后又转了回去，手指在栏杆扶手上敲打，直接的说道：“没有。”  
“拜托。”迪克翻了个白眼，“城堡外的斯坦林里发现了一支游民部队……”  
布鲁斯皱眉打断道：“你知道怎么处理，迪克，这种小事不要问我。”他侧身向楼下走去，步履有几分急切，“失陪。”  
迪克抓住栏杆看到他快速的出现在了后花园里，止住了再一次扬起手来的所谓的‘王后’的亲叔叔。  
噢suit布鲁斯。迪克再度翻了个白眼消失在了花楼之上。  
卡尔·艾尔在被布鲁斯从地上拉起来的时候没有想到蝙蝠会突然出现赶跑了他的叔叔。  
“放手。”布鲁斯强硬的拉下卡尔捂着左脸的手，在看清那张白皙的脸上浮现出的青红色时忍不住恼怒的低吼：“我真该在刚才剁了他的手！”  
卡尔低垂着头，布鲁斯用左手抬起他的下巴与他那双雨后蓝天般清澈的眼睛对视：“你希望我这么做么？”卡尔在他的注视下惶惑的扇动着自己那双卷翘的睫毛，仍然一脸懵懂。  
两三秒的对视后。  
布鲁斯略有些失望的摩挲着他受伤的半张脸轻声低语：“或许我该为你找个语言老师……my prince.”  
卡尔在被布鲁斯突然发力拦腰抱起的时候发出一声惊呼，下意识的圈住了男人的脖子。布鲁斯冲他微笑，然后单手轻松的举着男人走到了花园的假山之后。  
卡尔在被男人来回舔舐脖子上结痂的伤口时才渐渐明白他的丈夫又想在他的身上讨要快感了。卡尔抵住蝙蝠胸前的护甲发出几声轻微的抗议，他已经在连续几日的性爱中腿软得快要站不起来了……腰腹酸软、胸乳酥麻……卡尔·艾尔为这几日愈发不像自己的身体而惊慌失措，他不想再继续下去了，他想休息。但所有的异议最后都被吞没进了男人潮湿而温暖的唇舌之中。  
“你在说什么？”  
布鲁斯咬着卡尔的耳垂厮磨，带着厚茧与伤痕的手掌掠过衣襟探进去抚弄平顺的肌理时轻声问道。卡尔自然不能给予他能明白的回答，只能在他身下、靠着假山低声呻吟，呼喊唯一被教导的词语。  
“布鲁西——”  
布鲁斯眼神幽暗，被这一声颤抖而缠绵的呼喊叫得背部肌肉兴奋的曲起，下腹滚烫。他褪下卡尔柔软舒适的长裤，微微掰开长腿露出那温香之地，伏拥而上在对方长长的一声吟哦中毫不费力的便进入了那个让人眷恋的地方。  
布鲁斯亲吻吮吸卡尔的耳畔、锁骨、胸膛，又折转而上噬咬他的嘴角、鼻梁、与泛红的眼眶。  
“你又哭了。”布鲁斯在抽插中叹息，“告诉我你在想什么，好么？”  
卡尔全身的着力点只在两人相贴的胯部与背后的假山，布鲁斯在发现卡尔背部被磨红之时将他抱了起来，腾空仅靠自己的手臂力量操着妻子服帖的穴道。  
透明的液体从两人负距离接触的地方飞溅而出，一些喷洒落在草地上，而一些挂在了蝙蝠荣耀的黑甲上，更多的则被留在卡尔的股缝里，随着快速的抽打变成浓密稠白的白沫。布鲁斯用力抓握得卡尔雪白布满咬痕的屁股都变了形，从后看去能从两半被掰开的峰谷间清楚的看见那紫红的巨龙是如何埋没进狭小的隧道之中的。  
卡尔·艾尔紧紧抱着男人的脖子，双腿无力却不得不环绕在男人的腰间，嘴里不住的发出啜泣般的呻吟。  
男人捅进了他的阴道，敲打他的子宫，在他不准备接受任何外来物种的身体里肆虐、咆哮、留下无数多的种子。他可能已经怀孕了，他的卵巢潮湿滚热，是一片孕育子嗣的肥沃土地。  
但他……  
但他……  
他在高潮中发出模糊的低喃与呓语，长长的、但破碎的叹调如吟咏诗歌般优美动人。  
布鲁斯叼住卡尔颈侧结痂的印记，在连续用力的几次充满力量的顶撞里伴着卡尔高昂的哭叫声射进了咬着自己的舒适巢穴内。  
布鲁斯细密的亲吻他颤抖的肩胛，在瘫软在他怀里的人耳边询问：“你刚刚在说什么？”  
卡尔红着眼眶扒着他的背，抽着鼻子埋在布鲁斯冰冷的装甲上。他的屁股被抓得通红，大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤被蝙蝠腰侧的黑甲擦破了皮。布鲁斯将他放了下来双脚着地，动作轻柔的为他拉上凌乱不堪的衣物。  
“为什么要穿黑色的？”布鲁斯捏着手里的布料询问。卡尔只是靠在他怀里腿软的站不直身体，湿红的眼角抬起望了望面前兀自说个不停的王者后又低垂了下来。  
布鲁斯望着卡尔的头顶沉默了几分钟，搂住妻子的腰身在额发上磨蹭。  
“我会给你找个老师教导你我们的语言，我的月亮。”  
“如果可以的话，”布鲁斯抱起卡尔向寝室走去，低声轻笑，“我希望在之后你可以教会我你的语言。”  
“去打热水来。”他对门口行礼的守卫说。进入房间后对刚直起身的侍女吩咐道：“以后不要给他准备黑色的衣服，我的星星应该被鲜艳的红色、尊贵的金色、旷远的蓝色和纯洁的白色环绕，四季芬芳的色彩才能彰显出他的美丽。”  
“是的，陛下。”  
布鲁斯在侍女们为卡尔清洗的时候坐在屋内饮了会儿酒，不久又开门离去，再回来的时候卡尔已经躺在床上陷入了休息之中。  
布鲁斯坐到床侧打量卡尔光滑安详的睡颜，目光从饱满的额头滚落挺翘的鼻梁，下滑至鲜嫩花蕊般的嘴唇，他俯身亲吻，又执起蚕丝被下松弛的手掌把玩。  
铃铛叮玲玲脆响的声音引起了他的注意。  
他时常忘记这个，因无处不在而自然而然的以为那清脆的叮当声是源自于卡尔本身。布鲁斯摩挲了两下雪白皓腕间禁锢的金铃铛。  
为什么会一直戴着这串铃铛？他本以为那只是新婚的装饰之一，但其上竟有锁孔的痕迹。  
布鲁斯皱眉，不怎么喜欢卡尔身上由别人留下的痕迹。他从腰间拔出森冷的匕首，顺着铃铛锁眼的位置用力挑割，却发现这把出自烈焰灼烧的铁器根本无法挑动面前这细细的金锁。  
完美的刀锋上因此留下了微小的卷边。  
布鲁斯放下卡尔的手腕，掖好被子，执着利刃走出了屋子。


	3. 第三章 克拉克·肯特

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警一下：大概会是pwp剧情合集（意思是可能不会有详细权利斗争和战争描写，章与章之间偶尔会出现时间断层，但都会说清楚发生了什么）  
>  然后走白超路线一统天下，绝对权力（咳  
>  老爷最后就是御前铁卫侍卫长、the hands of king、the husband of king，一人之下（？）万人之上

 

 

“克拉克·肯特。”  
“什么？”  
卡尔望着面前捧着书本穿着丝绸长裙的露易丝·莱恩眨了眨眼睛，用不太熟练的英语重复道：“克拉克·肯特。”  
在场侍奉的侍女与露易丝一起停下动作看着他。卡尔摸了摸自己的脸，眼中显出无措来：「我说错什么了吗？」  
露易丝合上书放在膝头，笑了一下：「没有，殿下，只是您为自己挑选名字的速度实在让我们有些惊讶。」  
卡尔闻言放心的捏了捏手边的衣袖，说：「当我和叔叔逃下船穿过树林的时候，有一对住在风车房里的夫妇搭救了我们。」  
「这是他们为你取的名字？」  
「是的，这是他们为他们未曾降生的儿子取的名字。他们将它给了我，帮助我摆脱了追兵。」  
露易丝真心的笑了，她祝福道：「拉奥保佑善良的人。」  
卡尔低头笑了笑：「拉奥保佑他们。」  
露易丝将书放在一边，“克拉克·肯特……”她重复了一遍这个并不显眼的名字与称谓，对着卡尔微笑，一字一顿缓慢的说，“如果你喜欢，你可以将它告诉领主，他会为你正名。”  
卡尔费力的从女人刻意放慢的句子中提取其中的意义，除了简单的人称代词，他还听懂了‘like’、‘tell’、‘lord’还有‘name’。  
「你是说我该告诉……」卡尔停顿了一下，手指几度比划，在露易丝挑起眉毛打量的神情里找到了称谓，“布鲁西？”  
露易丝为卡尔口中所称之名感到诧异。  
布鲁西？布鲁西！噢天啊他们闷骚的领主居然教自己的新妻子叫他布鲁西！是谁说这个名字会毁掉他的威严？  
回过神来的露易丝听见卡尔正在和侍女说话。  
“什么？”卡尔奇怪的看着端上花盏与茶水的侍女，用生疏的语言询问道，“为什么……克拉克·韦恩？”  
侍女笑了两声，缓慢的、挑选最简单的词语向她的殿下解释：“因为您是领主的夫人。”  
卡尔重复：“因为您是领主的夫人？”  
“不不，”侍女小心地说，“您在这里需要把‘you are’换成‘I am’。”  
「噢！我忘记了。」卡尔懊恼的说，他停了一会儿来理解这句话的意思，然后再次疑惑的发问：“为什么，我需要、叫做克拉克·韦恩？”  
侍女眨了眨眼睛：“因为您已经嫁给了布鲁斯陛下。”  
卡尔星空一般的蓝眼睛安静的望着她，仍然不改疑惑：“Why？”  
露易丝发出一声轻笑，正打算向面前越说越疑惑的两个人解释的时候被突然登上天台的脚步声打断。  
布鲁斯·韦恩踩着花纹精细的砖红色瓷砖出现在天台上，目标明确的向着白色露台上说着话的四人走来。  
“陛下。”  
布鲁斯挥手让行礼的侍女退开，在卡尔站起来的时候按住他的肩膀坐在了他的旁边。  
“希望我没有打扰你们的雅兴，”布鲁斯笑着说，“莱恩小姐，请坐。”  
“您没有，陛下。”露易丝说，“受您的命令我正在教导夫人的语言，我想进展还算不错，您要看看吗？”  
布鲁斯看了看身旁自他出现便缄默不语的卡尔，扶住了他的肩膀，赞美道：“整个哥谭的人都知道莱恩家的长女博学多才，曾不止一次的游历过世界，您的学识比我曾授予学士名讳的学士都要更加渊博。我相信你做得很好。”  
“您谬赞了，大人。”  
布鲁斯拍拍卡尔的肩：“那么，告诉我你们之前在说什么？”他望着妻子面白如玉、饱满凸起的圆润脸颊，暗含期待的轻声唤道：“卡尔？”  
卡尔紧张的握着裤子，「我、我们……」  
布鲁斯拍拍他的脸颊，道：“说英语。”  
卡尔在布鲁斯的注视下张大眼睛，一双眼眸如碧蓝的海水一般闪着光，但他却说不出一个完整而清晰的词语。  
“I……I……”  
他求救般的看向旁边端坐的女士。露易丝连忙安慰他：“别紧张，卡尔，说你会说的。”  
卡尔的目光紧张的贴着蝙蝠的脚面滑过，最终落在自己紧紧交握的手上。  
他不知道怎么说，他、他……  
「……我做不到。」他沮丧的低着头，用自己的母语喃喃道，「我不记得了。」蝙蝠贴着他大腿的铠甲如此冰冷，横亘在他腰间的手掌隔着衣料渗透进灼烫的热度。他的脑子被烤糊了，空气似乎也被抽离，唯留下他一个混沌的坐在原地，动弹不得。  
布鲁斯皱眉看向露易丝，胸中难得出现了一些不满的情绪。“他在说什么？”他问。  
卡尔为男人话音里明显的恼怒抖了一下，紧紧的抓着自己的手。金色铃铛发出轻微的叮铃声。  
露易丝顿了一下，对着领主望过来的眼睛迟疑的回答：“……他说他忘记了。”  
“忘记什么了？”布鲁斯轻哼，“词语？句子？怎么拼读？”他抬起卡尔的头，问道：“还记得我的名字么？”  
卡尔对上布鲁斯冷蓝的眼睛，看着男人不高兴下垂的嘴角，心脏跳得砰砰作响。  
布鲁斯危险的眯起眼睛：“Do you forget？”  
“布鲁西……”卡尔弯下眼角，捉住男人的手，从微咧的嘴中呼出的名字几乎带着哭腔，“布鲁西……”  
卡尔在他手里看起来那么可怜，眼眶微红，握着他的手还在微微颤抖。噢……布鲁斯心中积聚的那点恼怒突然就散去了。  
他把他吓着了。  
“哭什么。”布鲁斯弯起嘴角，低头亲他，将粉红的唇瓣咬得湿淋淋的，低笑道：“我又不会把你怎么样。”他转头对露易丝说：“今天就到这里吧，my lady.”  
露易丝起身曲膝行礼，目送他们的黑色领主抱起他的夫人向楼梯离去。  
“我从没见过他像这样。”穿淡橘色衣服的侍女小声道。  
露易丝勾了勾嘴角：“怎样？”  
“执着于这个名字。”淡绿色的侍女说，“你知道的，小姐，他从不让人这样称呼他。”  
“他还让夫人穿黑色之外的衣服。”  
“难以置信，我以前还以为他甚至连这块白色露台都想漆成黑色的。”  
露易丝拿起自己的书向外走去：“做你们自己的事就好。”她走到路口时停了一下，回头笑道：“不过你是对的，他还真想过。”  
所以，露易丝抛下身后侍女意料之中的惊呼，想到，他们的领主是真的迎来春天了。

**  
卡尔控制不住自己的泪腺发热、眼眶泛红，大颗大颗的落下泪来，砸在身下男人赤裸的胸膛上。  
“NO……”他低声啜泣，吸气的时候感到深嵌在体内的肉楔深深的扎进了自己的骨肉之中。布鲁斯的双手在卡尔的腰胯附近梭巡，躺平睡在床上的姿势让他能非常舒适的舒展自己的身体。  
“有一点进步，”布鲁斯捏玩着卡尔胸膛上两颗饱满的果实和柔软的乳肉，笑道，“会在床上说英文了。”他挺了挺两人紧密贴合的胯部，在卡尔猝不及防的惊叫中缓慢的说：“Move.”  
卡尔跪坐在他身上，双手撑在床上，身体拉出一整个纤细而修长的弧线。布鲁斯爱不释手的抚摸他的身体，向下抓住卡尔吞含着自己的翘屁股捏了捏，然后抬起，在卡尔细细的呻吟中又乍然向下用力，听着卡尔骤然拉高的声音兴奋得下腹滚热。  
“Move.”他喘了口气，再次嘶哑的提示道，末了他想了想，笑着拼了出来：“M-O-V-E.”  
卡尔在吸气与呼气中感受到身体内部完全不属于自己的硬物，他的小腹因此而酸疼，肌肉紧紧的绷在一起。他不是很明白男人所说的词语，但这并不妨碍他从几次三番的动作中体会到其中的精髓。  
他在叫他动。  
卡尔咬住牙，身体内部隐秘的通道与子宫如滑腻的蚌肉般包裹着硬块，随着呼吸一张一缩的缠咬着，流出黏腻的液体。卡尔看着躺在身下的男人，屏住了几秒钟的呼吸，然后缓缓的、艰难的拉动了一下身体。  
他听见男人的呼吸那一瞬间变得粗重。卡尔手臂与膝盖用力将自己抬起，然后缓缓的坐下。  
“唔……”  
模糊在眼前的泪水逐渐散去，卡尔咬着下唇与布鲁斯望着他的蓝眼睛对视，一寸一寸的移动着自己的身体。  
“啊……”  
不论他吃了多少次，阴茎擦过阴道口捅进比外部更为敏感的甬道内时他仍然遏制不住的颤抖，流淌出更多的蜜液来。布鲁斯的腿间下身被沾染得潮湿，其下的被褥晕开大片深色的污渍，他安静的躺在原地，偶尔发出一两声难耐的喘息，就那么平躺着看着卡尔在他的胯上摆动。  
他动得那么生疏，那么青涩，从前一定没有人让他这样服侍过。没错啊，他曾经是个货真价实的王子，阿贝兹海峡对岸诸神眷顾之地坎多真正的王子。在那黄金殿里，他的衣服是金色的吗？靴子和腰带缀满南境从未见过的珠宝吗？  
“坎多的城墙都流淌着黄金。”古老的宗卷曾记载，“万神殿于万丈高空露出它的剪影，每逢傍晚便降下珍珠一般的星星。护城河内徜徉着鲛人的歌声，长着翅膀的精灵采下集满一天阳光的蜂蜜，留待第二日献给尊贵而仁慈的艾尔王族……”  
“传言说，”布鲁斯猛地起身将卡尔压翻压在身下，伏在他身上贴着面颊喃喃低语，“艾尔是拉奥神的后裔，拥有不可思议的能力……那是真的吗？还是只是稳固政权的神话？”  
卡尔夹紧双腿绷紧身体蜷缩脚趾，在突如其来置换体位的情况下猝不及防的达到了高潮。温热潮湿的体液从深处汹涌而来将蝙蝠从头至尾包裹在潮热的液体中，那瞬间，布鲁斯仿佛觉得自己回到了母亲粘稠温暖的羊水里。那奇异的快感让布鲁斯浑身酥麻，电流一般顺着尾椎骨窜过，激得他情不自禁的抬高卡尔的双腿，曲起腰腹，用力的撞向美妙的涌潮处。  
“啊啊啊……”卡尔抓住布鲁斯的肩膀与胳膊，随着无法躲避的力道不停的晃动，穴口被撞得充血酥红，高潮过的身体仍然不留余力的纳入所能得到的更多的快感。手腕上无法被摘去的铃铛叮叮作响，构成一整个荒淫无度的场面。  
当最后倾泻在卡尔抽搐的腹腔之中时，布鲁斯将全身重量压在了卡尔的身上，一手抓揉对方凌乱的黑发，低头点吻红润的嘴唇。  
“快点学吧，甜心，”布鲁斯一下一下亲着他的鼻梁温存着说道，“然后告诉我关于你的一切……你的父亲、你的母亲、你的身体、你手腕上的铃铛、你的文化……”他缓慢的想起今日在花园中纠缠自己的佐德，那粗莽之人的身影不经意间将愉悦感撞得散去了一些。布鲁斯斜身单手支头躺在卡尔身边，望着他朦胧的眼睛说：“你想要军队吗？”  
卡尔闭着眼似乎睡着了，布鲁斯温柔的抚摸着他的额头，声音几不可闻。  
“……我要听你亲口说。”

 

 

 

tbc.

 

为什么卡尔那么疑惑不能叫克拉克·肯特，因为在设定里在他的国家里婚嫁之后并不改变嫁人那一方的姓。侍女越说越糊涂也是因为这个，世界观不一样，在南境老爷这边，男女婚嫁后女方要贯夫姓，所以她也很疑惑为什么卡尔会对这个事想不通。

我觉得我最近太勤快了，评论表扬我一下吧（）


	4. 第四章 金披风与黑色权杖

这是一件红色鲛人纱织造的衣裙，其上金丝腾挪穿出漂亮的腾蛇与女人，触手轻薄如蝉翼、浸凉如温水。  
这是卡尔·艾尔第二次得到这样一件欲遮还露的纱衣了——第一件是在他结婚的时候德鲁·佐德攀附上的那个奴隶主送给他的，那件衣服可没给卡尔带来什么愉快的回忆：他被迫穿上那样一件毫不端庄的半透明衣物，像个货品一样陈列在高台，然后被出价最高的人买下。  
而第二次接触这样作料的衣物，卡尔仍然对它没有任何好印象。  
‘算我倒霉。’那被他强硬拦下鞭打奴隶的棕发奴隶主在几番恼怒的强调与辩解后不甘的对着卡尔大叫，‘你得知道你从我这儿买走了什么，大人！这家伙是个招客的好苗子，而我需要靠他赚钱，现在你要从我这里买走，你必须付给我十倍的价钱用以赔偿我的损失！’  
在接过侍女递上的钱袋后男人当着卡尔的面将它们全倒了出来一个一个拎出来清算，就好像卡尔·艾尔是什么根本没有信用的人一样。  
‘我必须这么做，’将胡子修剪得精致整齐的男人捏着金币时不时抬眼看着卡尔，嘟嘟囔囔的说，‘虽然领主为了得到你在恶魔湖旁边办了一场婚礼，但你也算不上他真正的妻子。当他烦了你，或者遇到他真正的妻子，他当然可以重新办一场真正的婚礼，送出他的金披风和黑色权杖。’他数完一袋金币，确认数目不多不少后抬头冲面色难看的卡尔露齿一笑，‘想来你还不知道这个规矩吧：花钱买来的都是奴隶，而奴隶是没有信用可言的，不论它们的主人是谁。’他踢了踢一直跪在脚边瑟瑟发抖的男孩，满不在乎的说，‘你付了钱，现在他是你的了——不过如果你愿意再付一份同等的价钱，我可以再卖给你一个不受欢迎的妓女，让她好好教教你该怎么在床上伺候我们的领主……这个小孩还什么都没学呢，大人。’  
卡尔压抑着胸中的怒火，让侍女将那低头的奴隶扶起带走。‘我不需要。’他怒道。  
奴隶主耸了耸肩，毫无畏惧的笑着说：‘或许吧，但等到领主把你操腻了，把你送到我这里来的时候，虽然麻烦了点，但我一定会安排人好好教你的——大人，你有张让人想操的脸、还有身份。’他夹起一枚金币，指着卡尔说：‘有不少人会为了能够操你一顿而付上操一个普通妓女三四倍的价钱，而这些钱三层归我，七层归领主。别不信，大人，我这屋子里可有不少曾经陪伴在城内大人们身侧的好家伙呢——’  
卡尔愤怒得说不出话来，他的目光掠过面前得意洋洋的男人落在身后暗淡青石砌成的屋宇上，透过鲜红的布料看见几抹雪白赤裸的肉体。这显而易见毫不遮掩的是一个娼馆——他嫁给了城里最有权有势的领主，身份即使比不上曾经也理应尊贵，但在这样一个小小的欺压奴隶的暗馆门前却被人毫不留情又无所畏惧的羞辱……这必然不会是因为领主的威信不足以使人臣服，而只恰恰说明了一个事实：奴隶主所言完全属实。他的身份远没有他自以为的那样在这处领地里绝顶——他只不过是个布鲁斯·韦恩私有的、除了领主没人敢动手打骂的奴隶！  
而这一切在布鲁斯厌倦他之后就又会是另一番景象了——所有愿意出钱的男人都能把他骑一遍，而显然有不少人正在期待着那个时候。  
‘蝙蝠从来没让人待在他身边超过三个月，’那奴隶主笑道，‘穿蛇女裙的女人是最长的那一个，希望她的裙子能保佑你，大人。’  
‘我无所谓。’而当卡尔愤怒离去并告知佐德他们的处境的时候，他的亲叔叔说，‘只要这只蝙蝠给我军队，即使在出征前他要让他的士兵每个人都将你操上一遍我都乐意。’  
卡尔将盛放红裙的金盘子打落在地上，薄红的面扉上难掩愤怒。  
‘别这么生气，大人，’奴隶主说，‘看在你让我赚回本钱与利息的份上我再送你一套蛇女裙，先别拒绝，上一次穿这裙子的女人可是陪了领主三个月之久，你才多久？两个月？噢——愿蛇女给予你新的吸引力。’  
“这是怎么了？”  
被地毯吸收的脚步声与铁甲轻微的擦碰唤回卡尔深陷入回忆的思绪，布鲁斯卸下腰间的铁剑与厚重的披风随手放在架子上，捡起地上被金盘子扣压在地上的红裙展开看了看，将目光转移到面前眼眶微红的人身上。  
卡尔低着头不与他对视，生硬的行礼：“大人。”  
布鲁斯一眼便瞧出自己的小妻子情绪上有些不对劲，他嗯哼一声低头继续打量手里凉滑的绸裙，随后顺手团成一团扔在一旁上前几步圈住了卡尔的肩膀。  
“我听说你花了五十枚金币买了一个奴隶。”布鲁斯引导卡尔坐在屋内的长椅上，又起身倒来两杯波特红酒，“谁这么黑心？”  
卡尔捏着晶莹的酒盏杯脚，咽了一下喉部说：“……我不知道。”  
布鲁斯抿着杯沿笑了笑，靠近卡尔亲了亲他光滑的脸颊：“真难相信你现在能这么顺畅的和我对话了，甜心，两个月前你还什么都听不懂，一个月前说什么都磕磕巴巴……”布鲁斯心情很好的说：“我也许该奖励一下莱恩。”  
卡尔勉强笑了笑，盯着褚红酒杯内流淌的酒液说不出话。  
布鲁斯盯着他看了一会，放下了酒杯：“那孩子患有癫痫。”  
卡尔呆了一瞬：“什么？”  
布鲁斯让人将卡尔买来的青少年带进来，说：“有人骗了你，卡尔，那奴隶主急欲脱手这件残次品，利用你的仁慈赚了大把的钱。”他抬了抬下颚指了指低头站着的黑头发男孩，命令道：“说。”  
“……是的，大人，”那瘦巴巴的男孩断断续续的说，“我患得有病，买下我的每一个主人都想把我再卖掉。”  
卡尔看向布鲁斯，黑色的领主笑了笑，说：“他叫巴塞洛缪·亨利·艾伦。”迎着卡尔疑惑的目光，他续道：“他的父亲亨利·艾伦杀了他的母亲，被关押在黑门监狱。他每隔半月会前去探望他的父亲，但在一年前，他的探监活动便终止了。”布鲁斯看了看男孩的头顶，声音平淡听不出喜怒，“很显然，my heart，他在最后一次探视父亲的路上被人绑架变成了一件用于交易的货品。”  
卡尔问：“意思是，他曾是你的公民吗？”  
“是的，他曾是。”  
“那我……”卡尔小心地说，“我可以释放他吗？”  
布鲁斯一怔，转头望着卡尔，轻轻地说：“如果你想要这个奴隶，你不需要……”  
“不！”卡尔让巴里从地上起来，低着头说，“我买下他并不是因为想要个奴隶……”他皱着眉，十指纠结的在膝盖上交缠，“我不想……我、他打他，用长满刺的鞭子打一个毫无感觉的柜子一样打他……”他抬起头和布鲁斯对视了一瞬，又极快的低下头去，小声说：“……在我出生的地方，没有人是奴隶……”  
“如果你想要他们为你服务，你需要支付相应的酬金。”  
布鲁斯移过目光盯着面前不自觉握着衣裳下摆颤抖的男孩——他其实并不能被称为孩子，20岁的年纪已然是个青壮年，但一年多的苦难生活将他的脊背压弯、血肉抽去，变得干枯而瘦小。  
布鲁斯说：“你为他付了五十枚金币，你应该知道有些人劳苦一生都赚不到这么多金币，而你要我白白损失这么多？”  
卡尔面色变得惨白，他动了动干燥的嘴唇，突然抬起眼来直直盯着布鲁斯：“我会……付给你。”  
布鲁斯面无表情的戴着故作的愠怒与他对视，一阵无言后在卡尔天蓝色的眼睛里突然毫无预兆的笑了起来。  
“我并不在乎，事实上。”布鲁斯突然伸手掌住卡尔的肩膀用力将他向后压在了高背椅子上（身后的侍卫在此刻十分知趣的带着男孩离开了房间），低头将热乎乎的亲吻落在难得一见露出这般倔强神色的男人的眼睛、鼻梁与嘴唇上，近乎于爱不释手的舔吻，“我不在乎你怎么花我的钱，卡尔，你是我的妻子。而我很荣幸，我足够富裕。”  
卡尔在被放开唇舌的时候喘着气，微皱着眉头任由男人剥开他的衣物，带着厚茧的手掌掐揉散开的衣领间斑驳有些微痕迹的胸膛与挺立的乳珠，卡尔发出几声轻吟，双臂环住布鲁斯在颈间锁骨处噬咬的头颅，两个月内习惯了吞噬巨物的小穴几乎是在感受到情欲弥漫的一瞬间便淌出了蜜液，沾湿了尚未褪下的底裤。  
布鲁斯的手掌略过裤腰径直下潜抚过他的前身，捏住茎身来回抚弄，时而又勾缠着逗弄其下两颗小球，感受到掌中逐渐蒸腾的热度与蓬勃的硬物，笑着亲了亲卡尔泛红的肩胛。  
“有人让你不高兴了，卡尔。”布鲁斯用力搓了一下敏感淌出前液的茎部前端，感受卡尔突如其来的呜咽与贴着肌肤传来的震颤，紧接着修长的手指灵活的划过光洁的会阴摸到其后掩藏着的翕张的肉穴，轻而易举的探进两根手指刮过柔软的内壁。  
卡尔抱着他的手在颤抖，双腿情不自禁的张开，又在随即窜上的、更隐秘穴口被触碰的酥麻感里低叫着夹紧了丈夫宽大的手掌。  
“我、我没有……”他哼哼唧唧的反驳，在兀然加快戳弄的手指的攻势里低鸣，扭着腰绷紧大腿，流出更多的靡液来打湿了裤子与椅面。布鲁斯咬住他的嘴唇接吻，唾液在二人交缠的细小罅隙里横冲直撞、寻着漏缝丝丝缕缕的掉下。  
“你完全不需要向我隐瞒，”布鲁斯说，“我是你丈夫，卡尔，克拉克，你记得吗？所有冒犯你的人都会付出代价……”  
卡尔低声啜泣：“你没有给过我金披风……”  
布鲁斯为从卡尔口中听到的名词微微一怔，随即在对方看过来的充满泪水的委屈眼神里低笑出声：“你想要我的金披风？伦农·布朗用这个来说明你不是我的妻子？”  
“还有黑、黑色权杖……”卡尔合拢了双腿，看见布鲁斯抽出自己身体的手掌上沾满浑浊的液体，浑身仍然燥红发热，但这并不能使他忘却心头的隐痛，他看着布鲁斯，将身体缩在了宽敞的椅子上，低声喃道：“我是你的奴隶。”  
布鲁斯揉了揉卡尔低垂的头颅，抬起他的身体褪下身下濡湿的底裤，随后开始解身上的铁甲。  
卡尔听见甲盔落在地毯上沉闷的响声，却没听见男人应该有的辩解声。所以……卡尔盯着椅子扶手想，即使这个男人允许他干许多事情，但绝对的事实却仍然是……  
一片突如其来的柔软包裹了卡尔赤裸的身躯。他抬头看见男人赤裸上身仅穿着最后一条黑色的底裤站在身前，手上正将那件柔软却沾满铁器森冷硝烟的黑色披风展开抖在了他的身上。  
卡尔呆呆的看着他。布鲁斯将黑色披风系在他的颈上，说：“金披风。”他拾起卡尔的手掌，将一枚展翅的标金蝙蝠放在他的手心，然后握紧，冲卡尔眨了眨眼睛，“黑色权杖。”  
卡尔的表情一瞬间有些空白。布鲁斯耸了耸肩，说：“金披风和黑色权杖只是个代称，my heart，每一代领主选择的信物都不相同——我父亲送给我母亲的披风是红色的，权杖是三十六颗南淮海中最宝贵的泪珠。现在……”他将裹覆在黑披风内的人抱起，轻柔的放在床上，对着他的眼睛说，“我给你我的披风，它曾随我征战沙场，吸收我的鲜血，如今穿戴你身，便代表接受我的庇护与荣耀，给予我无尽的力量；我给你我的权杖，振翅的蝙蝠铸造无尽的恐惧，恶魔于湖下狂啸，手握钢铁的你是唯一飞翔的方向。”布鲁斯闭上眼以头抵着卡尔的额头，低声喃呢，“我给你我的心跳，my hrart，长夜漫漫，黑暗湿冷如一，从今往后，你是我唯一的光。”  
有轻微的湿润沾略在唇上，一触即过。布鲁斯睁开眼，正正对上卡尔凝视他的目光。几抹更深的亲吻随之而来，光裸的手臂自黑色披风中抬起，抚摸蝙蝠漆黑的发，与冰蓝的眼睛。  
这是第一次。  
卡尔·艾尔第一次在这场不平等的关系中主动伸手触摸他的丈夫，张开双腿，真心的开始接纳这个男人在他身上为所欲为。  
现在，他是他真正的妻子了。  
“我想要那个名字，“卡尔在吃进丈夫的阴茎时喘息着说，“克拉克·肯特。”  
“Everything you want，my heart.”  
布鲁斯说。  
他们在柔软的床被上翻迭，挂满暗绸的雕床吱呀作响。卡尔·艾尔动情而着迷的抚摸蝙蝠赤裸的身体，从英俊的面庞到宽阔的肩膀与胸膛。  
这是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他记住这光洁皮肤上每一道狰狞的伤疤，并知道这其上还将增添更多英勇的痕迹。  
「愿拉奥护佑你战无不胜，我的太阳。」  
他虔诚的祈祷。

 

 

 

**

 

 

“你想回家吗？”布鲁斯问。  
“不，大人。”巴里回答，“我会为夫人效力。”  
布鲁斯哼了一声：“你是个自由人了，我的公民，巴里，我再问一遍，你想回家吗？”  
巴里怔怔的抬头看着面前坐在黑色书案之后的领主，喃喃说道：“是的……大人，是的……我想。”  
“克拉克释放了你，你可以回家了。”布鲁斯倚着椅背，对面带三分犹滞的青年说，“一天五枚银币，你愿意探亲后回城堡来为我的星星效力吗？”  
巴里睁大眼睛，近乎于不可置信的盯着面色冷漠的男人，半晌的寂静后他突然猛地喘了口气，浑身颤抖着，眼眶通红的落下泪来。  
“我愿意，大人，我愿意！”  
布鲁斯满意的笑了笑，语气缓和了点：“现在，拿起你右手边桌子上的裙子，出去之后找个地方烧了它，记住，要看着火焰将其吞噬、满地只留下焚烧的余烬，不能有多余的任何一点布料剩余。”  
“出去吧，巴里，门外带着狗的侍从会送你回家。”  
巴里·艾伦领命离去后，迪克冲进了他的书房。  
“你不应该下令抓伦农·布朗，布鲁斯！”  
“为什么不？”  
“我们原先是怎么打算的？！慢慢缠食掉企鹅在哥谭城内的势力！如今你这样明目张胆的清查他手下堂口最赚钱的……”  
“他折辱了我的妻子，这难道还不足以我清查伦农·布朗？”布鲁斯不容置喙的说，“他甚至扬言要让无数人爬上我妻子的床，我难道还不能将这冒犯我的蠢货关起来？”  
迪克停滞了一瞬，恼怒的嘟囔道：“你知道我说的不是……”  
“恶魔湖上的鬼蝠誓言是怎么说的？”布鲁斯勾起嘴角，慢悠悠的笑了，“黑暗镌刻我的锋刀，继承者于此立誓：予我以光明者，成为我的口粮；予我以鲜血者，祭献头颅与五脏。心无宽恕、永无仁慈……”  
“老爷，”蝙蝠堡垒里唯一的管家恭敬站在门口，出言打断，“企鹅来了。”  
布鲁斯收敛笑容，冰蓝的眼眸强硬的看了一眼迪克，坐直身理了理自己的领口，冷然说：“告诉他，阿尔弗，让他滚。”  
迪克：“布鲁斯！”  
布鲁斯：“The bat is still angry.”

 

 

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说一下：  
> 老爷其实很复杂的，不要单纯的以为他就冲冠一怒为蓝颜了……  
> 虽然我说了我不写权利与战争，但在这个AU里某些东西还是无法避免的哈哈哈哈所以还是会涉及一点
> 
> 这里我稍微补充一下设定：  
> 这里的老爷其实不喜欢南境的奴隶制度，他一直想改变但是首先在他的领地哥谭市内就很难改变（触及的利益太多），而南境的各个势力是分散的，就更难做些什么了，他一直有个变革的想法，但从来没有找到突破口。  
> 在古老的传说里，曾经这片大陆是在拉奥神的御下万民平等的，经过数百万年的变化南境与北境之间由于阿贝兹海峡的阻隔从而渐渐变得分离。几百万年前这片大陆上有各种魔法、神话与神奇生物的存在，王族艾尔也拥有神力，横跨大洋治御海内外根本不是问题，但在魔法、神力与神奇生物都成了神话传说后艾尔王族就只能放弃大洋彼岸的南境，从而造成了如今南北境完全不一样的政治局面。  
> 所以……等卡尔解下铃铛这文就该变成苏爽文了……
> 
> 对这整篇文来说，前期大概是老爷宠卡尔，后期就是互宠啦～  
> 最后，巴里当然不是得了癫痫病。
> 
> 上一章评论里有GN很好奇这个软软的卡尔怎么能养成白超，这个问题老爷他表示他非常有资格回答：
> 
> 布鲁斯（不屑一笑）：当然是宠出来的。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 如果这个故事你们觉得还可以  
> 想要后续就请给我留言吧(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)  
> 本人时常会写着写着觉得OOC然后删文……


	5. 第五章 预兆

“你有听见什么声音吗？”  
卡尔的声音响起的时候巴里正在为他准备晨间的餐饮，浅褐色的茶水从小巧的骨瓷小壶中倾倒而出，汩汩流进同套的镶金杯盏中。  
“是茶水的声音么？”巴里迟疑的接话询问。  
卡尔闭着眼睛半晌没有反应。巴里将茶放在床边的矮柜上，犹豫不定的站在一旁等候着。卡尔睁开眼睛，看着洗去一身灰尘、经过一个月正常饮食后变得不那么削瘦而矮小的青年，皱着眉困扰地说：“是一声尖叫，好像是个女人。”  
巴里迷迷糊糊的眨了下眼睛，思索着缓慢的回答：“也许……是您累了，大人？”  
卡尔伸手抚了抚隐隐作痛的额头，声音含糊。“巴里，”他叫道，“我最近是不是睡得太多了？”  
巴里露出一个小小的微笑，宽慰道：“怀了宝宝的人都这样，大人，曾经……”他突然停下，声音骤然降低变轻，“我妈妈也是……”  
“抱歉大人我不是有意提起我妈妈……”  
“那没什么。”卡尔平静地说，“我也是看着我妈妈死的，还有我爸爸。”  
巴里开始后悔这个话题了。他怎么能突然忘记面前这个人的身份？艾尔皇家唯一的直系遗孤——从北方飞来的乌鸦带来传言说他父母被叛军斩下头颅悬挂在城墙，从王座上流下的鲜血染红了整座金碧辉宏的宫殿、顺着暗渠淌进地下河内汇入坎多无数条支流河水，最终被他们的子民啖食血肉……  
巴里打了个激灵，有些不敢深想传言背后所赋予的残忍真相。  
卡尔双眼放空，出神的靠在柔软的垫子上，一手习惯性的搭在自己四个月左右的肚子上。  
发现这个孩子的存在是个意外。半个月前只允许蝙蝠亲眷参与的狩猎活动中谁都没有想到会有刺客从林中冒出来，而兴奋于那一瞬间在马匹上得到的自由的卡尔·艾尔在被从马背上击落时头脑中还充盈着布鲁斯·韦恩之前惊讶的眼神——他会骑马，当然了，箭术也百里挑一，他可不仅仅是个被娇生惯养长大的小王子……  
“卡尔！”  
布鲁斯愤怒的叫喊声那一瞬间在卡尔脑子里变得毫无力度，坠入青草与泥土的脸颊只感到植物自然的芳香，直到他被一个冷硬的怀抱拥起，才后知后觉的从腹部、脸颊与肩膀感到疼痛。  
他张了张嘴，迷茫的捂住翻腾的肚子，逐渐感到四肢发冷。  
“发生什么了？”他虚软的靠在蝙蝠的胸口，转过头懵然的与地上被擒拿的刺客对视。  
那是个头发花白的老人，穿着让人不忍直视的脏污袍子，握着长矛的手甚至在颤抖。他被迫跪在地上，那双漆黑的眼睛却炯炯有神的盯着黑暗骑士臂弯里不停颤栗的卡尔·艾尔，面目虔诚而热切，一点也不像方才妄图将尖矛刺进卡尔心脏中的人。  
「诸神降临……万物复生……」那老人喃喃着，一双眼直勾勾的盯着卡尔，「只有你的死亡能够阻止……殿下！请您仁慈！还世间一个清净吧！」  
“我做错什么了吗？”卡尔抬头看着巴里，突然这么问道，“他们都要我死，我的死能阻止什么？”  
巴里·艾伦站在床边左右换着重心，感到一丝焦灼。“我不知道……大人，”他说，“但你没有做错任何事，反而是那些人从你手中抢走了属于你的东西。你不必理会那些人的疯言疯语。”  
“布鲁斯释放了城堡里的奴隶，”卡尔喃喃道，“他为此遭到了许多议论和反对……”  
“那是为了给你和小主人祈福。”巴里干巴巴的重复着布鲁斯下达解放奴隶的命令时的原因，“你的神并不认可城邦内的奴隶制度，也许是这些被囚禁的人的灵魂召唤来了那些疯癫之人，释放他们会保护你平安，大人。”  
卡尔闻言笑了笑，目光却漫无目的的散落在绣满星辰的绸布垂帘上。  
“您看起来不是很高兴？”巴里小心翼翼地询问。  
卡尔摇了摇头，却不再说话。巴里不知道自己说错了什么，战战兢兢站在原地不知如何是好。  
“你下去吧，巴里。”卡尔说道，“下去休息，有需要我会再叫你。”  
巴里闻言犹豫的向着门口挪去，目光却仍然停留在安静的卡尔身上，他纠结了一会儿，又毅然决然的跑上前去，对着卡尔说道：“我不知道发生了什么，殿下，但你当初救了我的命，给了我第二次做人的机会！我希望我能帮上你的忙，我希望你开心……”他踌躇不安的说，“看见您自从半个月前坠马发现自己怀了小主人后便一直待在屋里一步也不曾出去过……像这样、难过？我、我不知道……”他低垂着头，十分沮丧，还欲再说点什么的时候突然浑身一颤，歪倒着抓住了旁边椅子的扶手。卡尔吓了一跳，连忙命令他坐下，直到那一阵突如其来的震颤从巴里身上消失。  
“抱歉大人……”巴里的手还在止不住的颤抖，他抽出衣服内的手巾擦拭发病时止不住流下的涎水，面色潮红。  
“巴里……”  
“什么？”巴里奇怪的抬头，看见从床上下来正站在他面前的卡尔用那双让天空都失色的蓝眼睛专注的看着他。那突然对上的深邃的钴蓝色吓了巴里一跳，本就未平复的心跳跳得愈发强烈，仿佛挣扎着要将心室内的血液全盘吐出一般。巴里深深吸了几口气，又吐出，感到掠过手背的呼吸滚烫得惊人。  
卡尔后退了一步，在床沿上坐下了。  
“你知道你自己……”卡尔的眼中开始散发出异彩，他问道，“会闪电吗？”  
巴里呆在了原地。  
“什么？”

**  
“这是什么？”杰森端详着布鲁斯的佩剑，手指抚过光滑剑身上时隐时现的浅色纹路，好奇的问道，“以前怎么没有？”  
布鲁斯坐在方案之后，为解放奴隶后的一系列事件而焦头烂额。  
迪克皱着眉说：“别摆弄那把剑了，你没事的话去看着斯特兰奇那边有什么动静！”  
杰森舞了几个剑花，不在意地说：“有什么好看的，雨果·斯特兰奇肯定会派刺客潜进来刺杀布鲁斯的宝贝殿下的，可以的话还想一并将布鲁斯杀了，这还用猜么？对恶魔蝙蝠忠心耿耿的斯特兰奇，可看不惯什么为爱折腰的桥段。他一直觉得该他来当领主来着。”他琢磨着剑身上蜿蜒的银光，“这好像是恶魔蝠像？”  
“你知道艾尔家族的传说吗？”布鲁斯突然开口问道。  
迪克粗暴的回答道：“不知道！布鲁斯！拜托！自从那个人来了之后你下的决定就没怎么正常过，现在还力排众议直接更改城邦的统治制度，你知道埃利奥特和科波特家族已经开始蠢蠢欲动了吗？！就连你母系那边凯恩家都开始举棋不定了！”  
杰森接口道：“还有临近一直觊觎我们的阿卡姆之城。”  
布鲁斯恼怒的哼了一声：“这只是个开始！给我警告凯恩家的人，和我作对之后我不会手下留情！”  
迪克深吸了口气，冷静了一点，问：“你究竟想做什么，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯站起来拿过杰森手里传承了数千年之久的蝙蝠领主剑。  
“地牢里关着三个北方来的巫师。”  
“巫师？就是来刺杀艾尔的那三个老头？”  
“克拉克是个不错的老师，我的氪语学得很快。”布鲁斯说，“在我的逼问下，那三个巫师交代他们来自万神殿下的供奉：太阳神庙。自从神明消失之后神庙就关闭了，所以无人知晓，他们是神庙中的最后三名巫师，已经活了几千年。而就在一年前，他们感到自己大限将至，开启禁地查看原因时才发现早已失去光芒的神石又开始发光了。”  
迪克：“这和卡尔有什么关系？”  
“卡尔·艾尔就是复苏的源头。”布鲁斯弹了弹剑锋，聆听到那不同往常的掩盖在铁鸣叮叮之下嗡嗡的声音，“万物正在复苏……”  
迪克还是没有听懂，他皱着眉困惑不解，疑惑从喉咙里冲出一个音节，后续的声音紧接着却被掐灭在胸腔深处。杰森注视着面前让人震惊的画面，不可置信的微微瞠目。  
那剑上的蝙蝠之纹如水银般流动，边沿散发出猩红的光芒，从剑尖直坠于布鲁斯的手中。吱吱呀呀扑扇翅膀的声音随着剑身的颤动而愈发清晰。那声音一寂，布鲁斯便如烟雾出现在了他们背后。  
“现在，”布鲁斯抽回抵在杰森脖子上的剑，轻声道，“你们该知道，有什么正在发生……”  
“而我们，站在游戏的最中央。”  
迪克低头咳了咳，喃喃道：“当初还不如就让你娶科波特家的姑娘呢布鲁斯，这下可真娶了个大麻烦。”  
杰森倒是兴致勃勃的说：“这下看来我们不得不带着王子杀进坎多了。”  
迪克翻了个白眼：“先把这里的事料理清楚吧！”

**  
卡尔·艾尔找到布鲁斯的时候后者正坐在后花园的凉亭里观景。阿尔弗雷德看见他之后向坐着的领主说了什么之后退了下去。  
卡尔走上前坐在布鲁斯身边，巴里站在花园口遥遥等着。  
布鲁斯自然的揽过卡尔的腰亲吻嘴角：身体好些了？”他摸了摸卡尔藏在衣服下并不明显的小腹。  
卡尔眨了眨眼睛，靠在蝙蝠身上深深吸了口气，眼睛盯着从凉亭边沿垂下的条藤，问道：“那是什么植物？”  
布鲁斯揽着卡尔说：“爱之蔓。”  
卡尔歪了歪头：“你曾有过爱的人吗？”  
布鲁斯侧头看了看他：“为什么这么问？”  
“爱之蔓……”卡尔说，“听起来不像是会随意栽种的植物？”  
布鲁斯笑了：“你现在倒是很会猜了……”卡尔斜斜看了他一眼，布鲁斯收敛笑容凑近他问：“如果我说是，你会不高兴吗？”  
卡尔盯着男人饶有趣味的眼眸，眨了眨眼睛，说：“不。”  
布鲁斯直直的盯着他，压着声音恐吓：“撒谎可不是好孩子。”  
卡尔忽然抬头轻啄了一下布鲁斯的鼻尖，撤回原位时才红着脸说：“就算你曾经爱过谁……现在却是属于我的……”他捉住布鲁斯的手拉到自己的微微凸起的小腹上，低声道：“我们有孩子了。”  
布鲁斯没有说话，他看着卡尔熏红的面颊，感受到掌下温暖的生命，凑近在卡尔耳边落下轻轻一吻，紧接着抬升的视线不经意越过花园内曲折的小路注视到了入口处的小侍卫巴里·艾伦。阿尔弗雷德正在给他说什么话。布鲁斯猜想也许是怎么照顾怀孕的人之类的。  
收回视线，布鲁斯退后了一点正经坐回石桌前：“骗你的，宝贝，这是我父亲种的。”话音刚落，他便得到了一个落在脸颊上的响亮的亲吻。布鲁斯微微瞪眼瞧向旁边笑得一脸灿烂露出虎牙的卡尔，抬手捉住下巴凑上去便狠狠要了个绵长的舌吻，直亲得对方在他手里呜呜讨饶。  
再松开时两人都有些气喘，但显然布鲁斯技高一筹，只是呼吸略略有些加长，很快又恢复了平静。“别惹我，知道么？”布鲁斯威胁着说。  
卡尔笑着抓住他的手：“布鲁西～”  
布鲁斯越瞪他，他就越来劲儿：“布鲁西——”  
布鲁斯恼怒的将他抱进怀里坐在大腿上，打了下屁股，恶狠狠的问道：“你想做什么？”  
卡尔央求道：“我想出门。”  
“你忘记你出门三步就能遇到五个刺客？”  
“那只是意外而已啦，布鲁西。”卡尔不满的在他腿上乱动，“只要我乔装打扮一番，低调一点，没人会认出我来的。”  
布鲁斯抱着卡尔的腰，头埋在对方柔软的胸前，只感觉整个世界都被卡尔身上淡淡的清香所笼罩。  
布鲁斯深深的吸了几口，抬头的时候说：“把杰森带上。”

**  
“这可不是往内城走的方向，”杰森·陶德抱着剑慢悠悠跟在卡尔·艾尔与巴里·艾伦身后，提示道。  
卡尔没有吭声，自顾自往前走去。巴里急切的跟着他，却也不知道该怎么回答杰森的问题。  
杰森在原地站定：“喂——”  
卡尔突然回过身来看着他：“如果你要跟着我，就闭嘴走路，不要说多余的话来干涉我。”  
杰森挑起眉毛。这可和在布鲁斯面前的小猫咪的传闻一点也不像啊？发生了什么？  
卡尔转身继续向地牢走去，在与门口的守卫横生一点不大的波澜后在杰森的许可下顺利进入了牢房之中。  
他找到了那三个被紧邻着关押的巫师。  
卡尔·艾尔来回在牢房空地中踱步，直至那三个老人都从漫长的冥想中注意到他的到来。  
「殿下！」他们激动的冲至栅栏处，呼喊卡尔的名讳，并大声向他发出警告：「殿下！万星即将归位，您万不可与黑暗为伍啊！」  
卡尔沉默的看着三位鬼哭狼嚎的老头，良久后无波无澜的开口道：「欲谋我性命者，警告我勿与生我者同谋？」  
「这……」短发的奥列格紧握铁栏，「请原谅我们，殿下，我们这是不得已而为之……」  
卡尔上前一步，站在他的面前，居高临下的俯视。  
「神石已经复苏，世界将要陷入混乱。」他喃喃低语，「我们是为了这苍生。」  
「不。」卡尔·艾尔说，「你们是为了自己无穷的寿命。」  
奥列格勃然大怒：「你知道什么？你这个……」  
「我什么？我这个没用的王子？」卡尔打断道，「我这个将圣谕神典读了几百遍诸事不懂天真到无可救药的蠢货？！」他的蓝眼睛里偶然显过红色的光芒，没有人看见，但在他面前的奥列格却不经意瞧见了那消逝的痕迹，刹那间被吓得肝胆欲裂，跌倒在地。  
「我在看到你的一瞬间就知道你是从哪里来的，你这自诩为神之手的巫师……神石开始发光了，你那持续了几千年的使命完成了，永寿的魔咒开始消退了，是么？」卡尔蹲下身放缓了声音，说道，「这几千年还没有活够？」  
奥列格战战兢兢的望着他，喃喃反驳着：「这是神的旨意！」  
卡尔并没有理会他的胡言乱语，只道：「我至今仍未想通，一个未曾在名册上登记的骑士是如何混入国王御前铁卫的，没有一个人能够如此悄无声息的渗透进艾尔几千年构筑的铁王宫中……我们所有人都忽视了你们……几千年前就消失在传言之中的太阳神庙的巫师，难保没有这样的能力……」卡尔·艾尔的声音倏忽间充满蛊惑，「告诉我，你们是不是参与谋害了我的父母？」  
奥列格观察着卡尔，当他看见卡尔手腕上完整的铃铛时很快又恢复了大胆，抬起头漫声说道：「乔·艾尔国王与劳拉·罗蔓王后之死完全是个意外。那个人答应我们阻止这一切的发生，我们治愈了他身上的旧疾，许诺他钱财地位与永恒的生命，但他却背叛了我们。」  
「所以其实你们的目标是我，而我的父母则是无辜被牵连？」卡尔·艾尔平缓的声音听不出喜怒。  
站在他身后的巴里与杰森听不懂他们交谈的言语，但却感知到此时对话似乎已经走向了某个不可预期的可怕程度。  
奥列格答：「可以这么说。」  
卡尔面无表情的盯着他，一双眼睛掩藏在昏暗灯光的阴影之中看不见秋水般动人的波光。  
奥列格重新站了起来，握住铁栏杆叙叙说着：「我不会死，殿下，神石尚未成熟，我的使命仍旧有效，你是无法……」  
「放心吧，我不会杀了你，」卡尔·艾尔说，「你的存在告诉我圣典所述诸事均为正确，这片大陆上不仅仅只有普通的人类还有各种神奇之物……」  
「你要做什么？」  
卡尔微微一笑：「你站在这片土地上，就该知道这里属于谁——喜爱巫者之魂的恶魔蝠当然愿意留你们永生永世于此做客。」  
「你不能信任他！」奥列格慌忙大喊出声，「他也不会帮你！你难道看不出他正在利用你的名望做着他自己的事么？！你被暗杀这么多次，原因可不仅仅只有我们！」  
想象中的知晓自己被利用的震惊与伤心没有出现在卡尔俊秀的面容之上，他只是淡漠的垂下眼睛，又抬起，向前一步靠近栏杆，轻声奇问道：「我难道会无偿付出吗，大人？」  
奥列格瞪大眼睛望着卡尔嘴角稍纵即逝的微笑，再也说不出话来。

 

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能会有GN问卡尔怎么会变化那么快，我说一下就是卡尔在布鲁斯家里安顿之后可不是乖巧的大门不出二门不迈的（不然怎么遇到巴里？），所以其实他这三四个月是经常到处乱逛的（以知名的领主夫人的身份也有乔装打扮后悄悄混迹人群打听消息这样的），所谓情报制胜，卡尔在探听消息的时候不仅知道了许多也举一反三成长了很多，毕竟超超是很聪明哒。然后布鲁斯对他的利用可以说是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草（坠马修养的那半个月他乖乖听话藏在屋子里不仅是因为这样可以避免暗杀，更多的是因为刚对布鲁斯产生了没多少的信任再次被打碎了）  
> 这里的老爷刚开始确实不是把卡尔放在同一地位上考虑的，表面上很喜欢但是内心却不一定，所以还有一段磨合的路要走……但放心，最终两人肯定会心心相印的噻
> 
> 其实刚开始的时候铃铛只是为了爽而设定的用氪石做铛心限制能力，现在这玩意儿在脑子里过了几遍总算找到它该存在的位置了：铃铛铛心是蓝氪石，可以消除超超的一切能力，本文私设在一定条件下，蓝氪会渐渐失去效果。所以这里卡尔已经有一点能力崛起的苗头了。  
> 关于铃铛的如何存在具体的在后文会有详细的介绍，在这里就不多说了。


	6. 第六章  巫师

又是一声尖叫。  
卡尔·艾尔猛地从睡梦中惊醒，心脏砰砰跳得厉害，在他呼出一口惊魂未定的呼吸之前，一只宽大的手几乎在他睁眼的瞬间便扣在了他的后颈上，似乎他再乱动一下就会扭断他的脖子。  
卡尔从男人赤裸的胸膛前抬起头来，对上刚刚睁开眼睛的蝙蝠。布鲁斯似乎是才醒过来，睁着青灰蓝的眼睛和卡尔对视了大概一秒钟，之后扣着人后颈的手才渐渐放松，上移了一点搭在卡尔的后脑上揉了揉那头茂密柔软的黑发。  
布鲁斯低头亲了亲卡尔的额头，抱着妻子的腰往上提了一些，让卡尔能够结结实实的被他抱在怀里。  
“怎么了？”他半闭着眼睛含含糊糊的询问。  
卡尔埋首在他的颈窝里，脸颊贴着脸颊，深吸了一口布鲁斯身上特有的那股成熟男人的味道，环抱着丈夫精壮的腰肢，轻声回答：“好像……做了个噩梦。”  
布鲁斯抬起一只泛红的眼看他：“噩梦？”  
卡尔嗯了一声。  
布鲁斯拍着他的背笑了两声，侧身咬了两口卡尔软软的耳垂，像是在享受什么果冻一般用舌头来回拨弄：“你知道南境大部分人的噩梦是什么吗？”  
卡尔躲着布鲁斯凑过来的灼热的口腔，缩着肩膀向外跑，又被布鲁斯拉回来，于是自暴自弃的将头埋到男人咬不到的地方，不满的叼住布鲁斯颈侧上的皮肤来回磨牙，哼哼着说：“不知道！”  
布鲁斯拍了下卡尔的屁股，小心躲过他六个月左右的肚子，轻轻的揉捏股缝，在卡尔逐渐再次泛起红潮的耳边低声笑道：“是我啊。”  
卡尔抓着他的肩膀，在前一晚才温存过的穴口被揉开含进男人一根试探的手指时轻轻低吟，夹紧了腿。  
“什么啊……”  
卡尔皱眉抱怨着，脸颊上全是情潮涌上的红潮。布鲁斯的动作很轻，考虑到卡尔特殊的身体，没有做得很激烈。他缓慢的起伏腰臀，一下一下克制的和卡尔猩红的股缝和饱满的臀肉撞在一起，发出一声一声黏糊的水声。  
布鲁斯的手指在卡尔的头发上打转，微微喘出几道气音，磁性的声音流淌十分具有蛊惑力：“噩梦铸造的骑士正守卫在你的身边呢，殿下。”  
卡尔湿红的眸光流转，在腾升飞起的欲望中转过头深深看着眼前的黑色领主。他分不清这个男人对他的柔情蜜话到底是真是假，这六个月来他从没有一次看清过布鲁斯·韦恩的内心。不过……  
卡尔咯咯笑了两声，双手捧住布鲁斯如雕塑般完美的脸庞，低声喟叹：“你可比我梦里的怪物英俊多了，我的爱。”  
他侧躺在床上，难耐的喘气，在翻涌的爱欲里既感到饥渴又同时情不自禁的环住腹部担忧肚子内的宝宝。他尽力抬开腿，用湿漉漉的眼睛紧张的望着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯的大手抓住他孕期内增大的胸部胡乱揉搓捏压其上的乳珠，噬咬卡尔的锁骨，含糊应道：“交给我，宝贝。”  
卡尔在男人的抚慰下深深的打了一个寒噤，缩紧穴道，呻吟着挪动身体调整姿势，将被揉得一阵酸麻酥痒的胸部主动送了上去。  
“舒服吗？”布鲁斯看着他蜷紧脚趾，浑身潮红，发出渴望的呻吟，愉悦的保持住了操他的频率，“嗯？克拉克？”  
卡尔呜咽了一串乱七八糟的语言，布鲁斯从中捕捉到了氪族语言的类似英文的‘快点’之类催促的破碎声音，坏笑了一下，停下了手和下身的动作，好奇道：“你在说什么，克拉克？”  
卡尔混沌的大脑在情欲的渴望中哭泣，张着朦胧的眼睛扁着嘴抽噎，拉着男人的手掌按在自己胸上。  
“布鲁西布鲁西……呜……求你……动一动……”  
布鲁斯大发慈悲的放过了自己特殊时期的小爱人，捏着手下挺翘硕大的珠乳低头含住了另一边，在卡尔愈发高昂的尖叫声中将他送上了高潮，在那湿滑柔软的穴道收紧时，布鲁斯紧急后撤射在了卡尔圆白柔软的肚子上。  
高潮过后布鲁斯拥着卡尔再次躺在床上平息运动后的激情韵味。卡尔困得睁不开眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔的爬进他的怀里不一会儿就重新进入了睡眠。  
肌肤毫无间隔亲密相贴的感觉颇有几分让人沉迷。那感觉太过于美好，就像两颗心的温度在毫无阻隔的交流似的。布鲁斯的一只手在卡尔身上轻轻来回划过，低头在卡尔英俊美貌的额头脸颊鼻梁上一遍一遍的落下啄吻。  
卡尔打了个喷嚏，皱起眉不甚其烦的低头耸进布鲁斯怀里，紧接着捂住了自己的脸。  
布鲁斯笑了两声，拉过被子将两人紧紧裹在了一起。

**  
卡尔第二次醒来的时候已经接近傍晚，但在这之前他却没有错过早午餐。睡得过于深沉以至于中途被布鲁斯叫醒投喂的记忆都有点分不清是睡梦还是现实。  
卡尔揉着头看窗外霞光染红一层一层的云朵，打了个哈切突然决定要出去走走。  
巴里和侍女们都无法打消卡尔突如其来的决定，只能满脸困惑又不赞成的为他更换衣物。  
卡尔·艾尔是韦恩堡垒后花园的常客，逐渐显怀行动过于不便的他显然除了韦恩的花园外也没有其他地方可以肆意走动。  
「现在你可是风光了。」德鲁·佐德隔着被布鲁斯特意授命阻止佐德靠近卡尔的银甲护卫向凉亭中的卡尔说道，「怀着恶魔崽子都敢在我说话的时候无视我了！」  
卡尔的目光在他身上转了一圈，随后又挪了开来。巴里神色自若的走上前，熟练的告诉银甲护卫将这个时不时就要来纠缠卡尔一番的男人赶走。  
“我听说这个男人是您的叔叔？”巴里回来的时候忍不住和卡尔随口攀谈起来。  
卡尔说：“没有错，他确实是。”  
“但他……”巴里迟疑的说道，“为什么感觉对待你如此……傲慢？我很抱歉，大人，原谅我的冒犯。”  
卡尔笑了笑：“你又没有说错，为什么要祈求我的原谅？”  
“大人？”  
“你说得没错，他对待我，就是这样傲慢，”卡尔神色淡淡，“或者说，在他眼里我只不过是件东西罢了——对待一件属于自己的东西需要什么多余的情感吗？”  
巴里眨了眨眼睛，低下了头。这让他想到了自己做奴隶的那段日子，那个时候他就是那样一件货物，而他的主人都与佐德脸上的神情是如此相似。  
高傲、自大，目空一切。  
巴里喃喃道：“你不是他的奴隶。”  
“在他眼里，我是，只不过现在并不属于他。”卡尔撑着头感到困倦，对这个话题有些不耐了。  
“讨论他如何看我毫无意义，”卡尔命令道，“去把奥列格给我叫来。”

**  
头发花白的巫师被带到花园里的凉亭前时，膝盖沾满了脏污，挪动的双脚间戴着唏哩哗啦作响的镣铐。  
他的眉毛皱在一起，眼皮耸拉的褶子几乎将双眼遮住。他被命令站在凉亭台阶之下回答卡尔的问题。  
奥列格捏紧左手，愤怒的发出质问：「你砍了我的手，让我在仄角里与蛛网尘土为伴；杀了我的同伴，让他们的灵魂永远在蝙蝠的撕咬下痛苦哀嚎——却还要我为你效忠？」  
卡尔·艾尔说：「不是我的命令。但我无意在此与你争辩事实为何。」  
「那么你想向我声明什么？」  
「你的死亡已被注定，巫师，无论是在这蝙蝠成群之地死去还是神庙之中——但结果却显而易见的有所不同。我是想说，你仍然拥有一个珍贵的选择：是同你的同伴一般被处死在这恶魔之地，还是寿终正寝于万神脚下？」  
奥列格带着愤怒和被羞辱的神色恶狠狠的瞪着凉亭之中艾尔家唯一的皇储，布满褶子的脸被翻涌的气血充得一片潮红。  
想他几千岁的老人，怎会落在如此境地被一个乳臭未干的小子侮辱威胁？  
都是那愚蠢的南方人的错，当初他们就不该听信一个偷渡者的谗言佞语前来计划杀掉天命卡尔·艾尔。  
命运早已被写成定局，万法回归不过是时间的问题：他的负隅顽抗没有任何意义。  
「我已失去了使用魔法的权利，殿下。」奥列格嘶哑的开口，抬起胳膊示意自己失去的右手。  
卡尔闻言露出满意的笑容：「你可以学着使用左手，巫师。」  
巴里受命上前将巫师身上的镣铐取下，丢在一旁。奥列格重新站稳了颤巍巍的身子，就要跟着一旁的侍从离开，却又被卡尔叫住。  
他回头，看见那白衣的年轻艾尔坐在凉亭里，血染的橘红晚光泼洒在头顶，好似筑成了一顶新的王冠。奥列格在那一瞬间的悸动中突然崴了脚，一下跌倒在花园小径旁的草丛中哀哀鸣叫，衰老的眼中竟流下几滴浑浊的泪水。  
卡尔·艾尔却未生出几分怜悯，他只是淡漠的坐在原地，柔软的手掌搭在暖暖的肚腹上，然后说道：「我知道魔法尚未复苏，你也无法使用曾经那些精妙绝伦的巫术，但神庙出身的你仍有特殊的办法找到血缘所系，对么？」  
奥列格侧躺在地上沙哑的呻吟，在听见问话后挣扎而起匍匐膝行，破败的衣袍蹭过石料泥土，停止在凉亭台阶之下。奥列格低下头颅，显出完全的畏惧与恭敬：「这世上仅有您一个艾尔了。」  
卡尔的微笑隐藏在阴影之中，显得有那么几分耐人寻味。  
「怎么做？」  
奥列格顿在原地，疑惑却不敢询问，翼翼小心地说：「需要您的……鲜血。」  
卡尔·艾尔颔首：「如果你有任何发现，告诉我。」

 

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (._.)  
> 这里的大家基本都参考正义领主吧……  
> 反正这个AU背景下不杀人是不可能的(._.)
> 
>  
> 
> 另外预警一下，本文cp除主cp蝙超外可能含有配对：  
> 迪克x芭芭拉  
> 杰森x卡拉  
> 提姆x康纳  
> 达米安x小乔
> 
> 出现频率不高


	7. 第七章  水晶耳钉

杰森是从一条人际稀少的小道溜回来的。他挎着刀，穿过青黑色晕染的丛林，从石门后面溜进了后花园。  
那时候巴里正站在石门前方不远处，被一棵高大的乔树挡住了身形。杰森没有看到，他的行动中有几分愉悦，以至于让他忽视了周围的环境，闷头和从树下冲出来的巴里撞在了一处。  
“哎哟！”  
巴里摔在地上，捂着胸口叫疼。杰森也被撞得一个趔趄，额头磕红了一片。他瞪起眼睛，蓝色的瞳膜鼓亮起来，显得有几分骇人。  
“你在这干什么？”杰森好歹还记得巴里是谁的人，也就瞪着他凶巴巴的问。  
巴里哆哆嗦嗦的从地上起来，拍了两下身上的泥土，掀起眼帘看了杰森一眼，又低下头咕哝着说：“我站岗啊，少爷。”  
杰森向后花园里望了一下，想都不想的问道：“哟，卡尔又在后花园？”  
巴里点了点头：“领主也在呢。”  
杰森闻言又往后花园里看了看，清幽静谧的花园中修剪得当的茂密的丛林挡住了他的视线，他没有找到印象中那个黑色的身影，于是慢悠悠松了脊背，手下意识的伸进衣服内袋里摸索：“啧啧，看他一天还有这闲情雅致的和他夫人看风景……”  
他调侃的神色猛地一变，巴里注意到了，奇怪的问：“怎么了，大人？”  
杰森脸色不太好，但他忍住了四下搜寻的欲望，不着痕迹地抽出手嗯哼了一声，佯作无事：“没什么。”  
巴里哦了一声，站在原地没动，等着杰森离开。但过好长一会杰森都没有动，好似没有离开的意思，巴里奇怪的挠了挠头，又站回了大树后面。  
杰森站在原地小心的用眼睛在地上搜寻，碍于巴里在场，又不敢做得太过显眼，几次三番也没找到自己掉的东西，进而有点恼了，上前几步拍了巴里一下，皱眉微怒道：“劳驾，你能不能换个地方？”  
巴里眨巴眨巴眼睛：“啊？”  
杰森语气不好的说：“换我在这儿站岗，麻烦你换个地儿。”  
巴里呆呆的看着他：“您不用站岗啊，少爷？你不是个游骑兵队长吗？”  
杰森眼睛一鼓，满脸不耐，单手大拇指向后指了指另一个方向：“走开。”  
巴里丈二和尚摸不着头脑，一步三回头在杰森的强势压迫下犹犹豫豫的离开了岗位。杰森抱着双手在原地装模作样的站了一会，眼瞅着巴里不见了，周围也没了人，眼睛一转赶紧蹲了下来挨着小道草丛搜索了一遍。  
真是倒霉。  
杰森心想。他原想着走大门可能会遇见迪克或者提姆，怕被他们看出端倪才选了这个偏僻后门回来，哪成想一走进门就遇见个呆鹅把他到手的宝贝给撞飞了。这要是找不到了，他得找个理由好好削这呆小子一顿。  
杰森单膝跪在地上一块砖一块砖的搜，就差没把脸给贴在地上了。好在此时正午刚过，阳光灿烂，他换了个方向，察觉到眼角有那么一丁点闪光晃眼。杰森一个前扑，赶忙将那两小只闪闪发亮的耳钉给拾了起来。  
还好没丢。  
杰森捧在手里，小心的将蓝水晶上的草屑吹走，拿出手帕来仔仔细细的擦干净了揣进怀里，左右看了看没人发现，便才又恢复常态，端着脸抱着双臂目不斜视的从后花园里钻了出去。  
走到花园另一个出口的时候，他又遇见了呆头呆脑站在那的巴里。  
杰森走上前拍了拍巴里的肩膀，笑了一下：“你可以回去了。”  
巴里抽了抽嘴角，露出个莫名其妙的神色。杰森懒得跟他分说，大跨几步很快消失在了出口的大道里。

**  
卡尔·艾尔知道最近布鲁斯的心情不怎么好。从他怀孕至今差不多有八个月了，再等上那么些时候，也许他们的第一个孩子就要出生了。但在这之前，布鲁斯一直在为他城邦里改革制度的事情忙得焦头烂额。他废除了哥谭城内的奴隶制，要求城内的每一位奴隶主都释放手下奴隶的自由，并依次结算劳务费用。  
显而易见的，这是个既突然又不怎么得那些权贵者欣赏的制度。他们尚还没有谁跳出来大声叫嚣，但随着时间的流逝，布鲁斯强硬的态度和铁一般不容抗拒的手腕迫使着大部分拥有奴隶的人放弃他们的钱财，以至于整个哥谭城内凝聚了大量的不满并且一直处于一种暗流涌动的状态下，黑浆似的漩涡越绕越紧，中心的爆点拧成了一颗炸弹，即将一触即发。  
但即使在这样紧张的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩也没忘了每日从繁忙的工作中抽出至少两个小时的时间来陪伴卡尔。带卡尔在院子里骑马、或者赏花，讲一些奇奇怪怪的南境童话故事给他解闷。  
卡尔对此说不上是什么感觉。一开始他和布鲁斯结婚并不是自愿的，发生关系也并非是按照自己喜欢的方式进行的。布鲁斯向他展示的权威、压迫和暴力虽然没有像他的叔叔德鲁·佐德那样明面上的那么多，可暗藏其下的专断独行的掌控却有增无减。  
布鲁斯可以说是从没将卡尔放在与自己相同的地位和身份上来考虑过。对于他来说，最开始，卡尔是他面临一场急需解除的婚约的替代品。卡尔·艾尔，北境乃至曾经整个大陆的王室遗孤——即使他现在是个狼狈的亡命之徒，一个风尘仆仆的逃亡者，但他身上所背负的血脉不曾褪色半分，那高贵是与生俱来的荣耀，未曾被山风、海水洗去任何一点光芒。  
因此，为了一位艾尔解除和任何一位女子的婚约，不会有人对他发出什么质疑——他是南境哥谭城堡里最至高无上的领主，渴望为自己的家族引入皇家的血脉又有什么不可以？奥斯瓦尔德·科波特在卡尔·艾尔到来之后被迫取消自己女儿与布鲁斯的婚约即使有怨言也找不出分毫理由。  
布鲁斯从一开始迎娶卡尔就是一场利用，他甚至在婚礼之前连卡尔一面都没见过——没错，最开始婚约定下之后，只有韦恩家的管家，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯一人见过卡尔，而卡尔将那次见面形容为：‘验货’。即使那位老人表现得彬彬有礼，但实质性的事实就是：阿尔弗雷德是来验证向韦恩贡献艾尔王子之人所言的真实性的。  
再之后，布鲁斯又利用了巫师对卡尔的刺杀，借机以艾尔家御下未有奴隶的缘故推行自我的政策改革，几乎将整个事情的焦点都放在了卡尔的身上，让他不仅面临了来自北境的暗杀，更多的却受到了来自哥谭城内的刺杀。  
说卡尔心里对布鲁斯没有憎恶是不可能的，这个男人有着远超一般人的远见卓识，但却同样自大又高傲，固执己见的实现自己的目标，毫不考虑其他人的感受。从第一次被布鲁斯压在身下，毫不留情、毫无尊严的侵犯时，卡尔就知道，他的丈夫，大部分时候都没有辜负那些南境对他的恐怖的传言……  
巴里敲门进来的时候，看见卡尔正坐在葡萄藤编织的摇椅上出神。他悄然走近，又轻咳了一声，才唤回卡尔的神志。  
卡尔现在进入了孕程晚期，浮肿的脚和负担过重的腰椎都让他难受得睡不好，有时还饱受抽筋之苦。但每次晚上抽筋惊醒，睡在他旁边的布鲁斯都会同时醒来，然后迷迷糊糊的给他按摩、顺筋，直到卡尔舒服得睡着了，他都还会轻轻拍着他的背，小声的哼唱卡尔从未听过的摇篮曲……  
布鲁斯唱歌其实很好听……  
巴里发现卡尔回神后只是看了他一眼，然后几乎只是一秒，就又神飞天外了。  
“殿下？”他无奈的出声。  
卡尔揉了揉额头，咳了一声，掩饰性的捧起一杯葡萄汁嗯哼道：“嗯，说吧，怎么样？”  
巴里清了清嗓子，上前一步靠近卡尔，低声道：“今天中午午餐过后您和领主待在后花园里的那段时间，我看见杰森少爷一个人偷偷从后门溜进来。”  
“后门？”  
“是的。”  
“他做什么了？”  
“我和他撞在了一起，之后他不知道为了什么故意把我支开。我小心绕回去，看见他趴在地上捡起来一对水晶耳环，闪闪发亮，我记下了那对耳环的模样，跑去街上卖奢侈装饰品的店里拿给店家看过，其中一位告诉我说这是杰森少爷今天才买的新款式。”  
卡尔咬了咬杯沿：“耳环？”  
巴里：“是的。”  
卡尔思考了一会，放下水晶杯，看向自己唯一值得称赞的一次运气寻来的得力助手，面色逐渐冷了下来。  
“盯着他，巴里。如果可以的话……”卡尔轻声道，“离他住的地方近一点，看看他在做什么。”  
“是。”  
“另外，殿下，今天晚些的时候，科波特家似乎和领主起了正面冲突……埃利奥特家的人也在场……”  
卡尔垂眸听着，末了笑了笑，说：“看起来他们快等不及了。”  
巴里担忧的说：“您怎么办？”  
卡尔无所谓道：“放心吧，巴里，韦恩至少不会让我死的。”  
和巴里说完话，卡尔保持着几乎没怎么变过的姿势继续躺在摇椅之上，吹着夜晚下的习习凉风，细细的想着其他的事情。肚子里的孩子似乎翻了个身，不知道是手还是脚将卡尔的肚子撑起了个微小的弧度。  
巴里似乎看见了，他小小的微笑了一下，对着卡尔小声惊呼：“我看见它动了，殿下！”  
卡尔偏了偏头，笑了一声，说：“看着是不太能看出来。你是不知道它白天的时候一天能踹我几次，也不知道在里面做什么……”  
巴里傻笑两下：“小殿下这估计是想你了。”  
卡尔抱怨道：“就在我肚子里面，想什么呀！”  
就在卡尔和巴里两人说话时候，前门突然传来了一阵敲门声。卡尔抬头一看，蝙蝠领主家的第三位儿子身着宝石绿赤金底的披风和黑色的铠甲矜持地站在门口望着他们。  
“抱歉打扰了，夫人。”提姆的声音潺潺如流水，不急不躁音色清晰，给人以非常好的印象，“领主派我前来接您，劳烦您与我走一趟。”  
“发生什么了？”  
提姆静静地说：“这与您的叔叔有关，详细的还请跟我来，容我在路上与您慢慢解释。”

 

 

tbc.


	8. 第八章：第一滴血

德鲁·佐德在地上跪了很久了。不要误会，不是他不想站起来，当你的两条胳膊被两名穿着银甲的护卫用力扣翻在背后、而你还没有练过什么天下第一的功夫的时候，你即使想站起来也没有办法。  
佐德恨恨的咬着嘴里的布团，斜挑的眼睛恨不能当场将书案后面悠悠然坐着的人大卸八块。  
这个该死的、以下犯上、肮脏龌龊的南方佬，居然敢让他——坎多的亲王给他下跪！  
左侧的银甲侍卫突然撤走了他嘴里堵塞的布团。佐德连呸了几声，便开始叫道：“放开我！你们这群南方佬！”  
布鲁斯坐在高位上无动于衷，只淡淡说道：“你到现在都还不知道自己是个什么身份？”  
佐德冷笑了一声：“不用给我阴阳怪气的，韦恩。”他突然换了语种，面上带出高高在上的神色来：「你以为摆出这样的阵仗就能吓到我吗，作为艾尔皇室最后的血脉，拉奥的守护已然生效，如果你敢对我做什么，覆灭的诅咒就将落在你们所有人的头上！」  
布鲁斯无动于衷的接道：「看起来你确实不太明白。」在此之后布鲁斯不欲再与佐德多言，示意侍卫再次将他的嘴堵上。  
卡尔·艾尔是在提姆的指引下走过来的，他一路上提心吊胆，不知道提姆说的布鲁斯找他是因为他叔叔究竟是在暗示什么事情。直到他跟着不疾不徐的提姆转过高耸的雕花门廊，走进从未踏足过的议事厅，即使有过心理准备，也不免被眼前的阵仗吓了一跳。  
点着烛火的议事厅亮如白昼，穿银护甲的护卫手执兵刃双双列队于堂下，他的亲叔叔被扣着胳膊压在地上，双眼通红，被堵着嘴。  
“……这是怎么了？”卡尔略有点心急的上前几步，越过提姆和堂下的佐德走向已经将目光转向他的领主。  
布鲁斯戴着他的面甲，神色冷漠，手指扣在腰间的刀柄上，对卡尔面上的焦急视而不见。巴里赶紧上前几步跟在卡尔身后，生怕他行动不便一个不注意就摔了。  
卡尔暗地里捏了捏手指，后退了一步站在台阶下面，微低头看了看不知悔改拿眼睛死瞪着他的叔叔，心里涌上一阵忧心与恼怒。  
布鲁斯看了看卡尔的头顶，片刻后移开目光，说道：“你的叔叔，违反了禁令。”他从台阶上走下来，站在卡尔身侧，面上唯一露出的半面上没有往日温情的笑容。  
而卡尔甚至来不及去仔细查看布鲁斯此番的神情，就被他所说的事情给惊住了。他猛地回头，死死盯着地上的佐德，半晌，才艰难的开口：“……叔叔？”  
布鲁斯示意侍卫拿下口塞。佐德冷哼了一声，抬起头讽道：“怎么？你这个整日与你浓情蜜意的丈夫根本不把我们放在眼里，我还不能去赚点外快？醒醒吧卡尔·艾尔，我们的军队到现在还没影呢——我说你到底还记不记得你的父母亲族都被人杀了？”  
卡尔怒道：“这是你去贩卖奴隶的理由？”  
“我只是做了他们这些人都做过的事情。”佐德对卡尔的指控不屑一顾，“在这里算是司空见惯吧。”  
“你知不知道哥谭已经废除奴隶制严禁贩卖人口了？！你这是犯法！况且在坎多……”卡尔握紧拳头，“在坎多，欺辱人权是被要处死的！”  
卡尔万万不敢相信他仅剩的族亲居然会做出这样冷血的事情来，这无疑对还对自己的叔叔抱有那么一星两点期望的卡尔来说是一个巨大的打击——他现知的、唯一的亲族，竟然公然将在坎多城下、刻入艾尔家族血骨、拉奥神光中的平等、自由和民主碾碎在了尘土里。  
佐德冷笑，毫不留情：“人权？在坎多被你父母的血染红的时候可就没这回事了！”  
卡尔气得脸色煞白，哆嗦着半晌没说出话来。巴里紧张的扶着他的胳膊。  
佐德转向布鲁斯，啐了一口，道：“要说贩卖人口，我的第一笔交易应该是跟你做的，你买了我侄子，可是到现在我都还没有看到我要的报酬。”  
布鲁斯扶住卡尔怀孕后粗来不少的腰，略略施力将人拖近了点，回道：“黄金万两，珠宝两箱，我可是结清了。”  
佐德呸了一声：“放屁！我的军队呢？”  
布鲁斯引着卡尔坐到台阶上方的椅子上，回身说道：“我的钱，给了和你谈这事的人，你的报酬，”他顿了顿，轻轻续道，“也该找他要才是。”  
佐德怒了：“你耍我？”  
布鲁斯点了点下巴，提姆从怀里掏出一张羊皮纸记录的交易契约，明明白白的写清了交易人双方的名字。  
布鲁斯·韦恩，和欧恩·米勒。白纸黑字，万两黄金、珠宝两箱，引荐卡尔·艾尔。  
从头至尾都没有德鲁·佐德什么事。  
他被欧恩·米勒，那个声称仰慕拉奥真迹的奴隶主耍了！佐德猛地回想起那总爱穿一身真丝罩袍的男人在他们离开之前递给他的一袋黄金，突然明白过来那可不是什么孝敬未来坎多新王的礼物，那是他单方面从他这儿买走卡尔·艾尔的报酬！  
佐德气得两眼发黑，抬头恶狠狠盯着高座上脸色煞白的卡尔，语气十分恶劣：「妈的……卡尔·艾尔！还不快把你肚子里的杂种给我弄掉！」  
卡尔·艾尔放下扶额的手，瞪向台阶下挣扎个不停的佐德。佐德还在大声叫嚣：“布鲁斯·韦恩！你今日如果不给我应得的，我就让你儿子死在今天！”  
“够了！”  
在布鲁斯说话之前，卡尔愤怒的咆哮着叫停了面前的闹剧。布鲁斯眯起了眼睛，佐德瞪着他：“怎么，你还……”  
“给我闭嘴！”卡尔毫不客气的喝道。  
布鲁斯回头看了看卡尔，突然问道：“你要怎么处理？”  
卡尔喘着气，只觉得心里一阵发闷，让人喘不过气来。听了布鲁斯的问话好半晌他才抬起头，直直的迎上布鲁斯幽蓝的眼睛，半天没有说话。  
“……按王国律处。”  
过了一阵，卡尔才轻轻说道。他的声音不大，甚至还在微微颤抖，但在场的所有人都清楚的听明白了。  
佐德不可置信的瞪大眼：“你！”  
布鲁斯一挥手，侍卫上前堵了他的嘴。  
“你想好了？”布鲁斯低声问道。  
卡尔死死握着拳，指甲陷进肉里也不觉，面上堪堪收住万般心碎，点头，垂首，声音嘶哑难明：“他已弃拉奥而去了。”话至一半，余下的字音俱碎在嘴里，仿若哽咽。

++  
当消息像风一样席卷全城的时候，所有人都彻底惊呆了。德鲁·佐德，布鲁斯·韦恩大张旗鼓迎娶的艾尔王室王子的亲叔叔，在违反新的禁令后被韦恩亲手执行了死刑。  
消息一经传出，满城怨言载道的奴隶主一个个惊若寒蝉，在铁令之下，再也不敢多说什么。那些将释放奴隶命令一拖再拖的奴隶主们，胆子小一些的，连夜将人释放，给了三两银钱便做了打发；胆子稍大点的，第二天起来探了口风，得知领主又连下几道铁令后，也赶紧屁滚尿流的回家放了人；而还有一些被触及根部利益的，则纠结在一起，商讨着如今的形势。  
面对哥谭城内一朝接着一朝的风雨飘摇，卡尔待在领主堡垒之中，并不太上心。他怀孕几近临盆，近日来心情却总也不太好，不是看床前的柜子不顺眼，就是盯着窗外的绿化花草挑刺。  
布鲁斯一向不在生活方面委屈他，卡尔一说什么，就让下人赶紧将东西撤走，万事都顺着他的意思来，可即便是如此，卡尔也还是有几次生气的砸了好几个酒杯。  
在又一次掀翻侍女送来的水果后，卡尔瞧着侍女可怜兮兮低伏身子收拾东西的模样，突然意识到自己的不对劲。他从前可从来不会这样刁钻古怪，为难自己身边的侍从。  
“行了。”卡尔皱眉，“下去吧，一会再来收拾。”  
侍女小心翼翼的行了礼，逃也似的退了出去。卡尔靠躺椅上，望着头顶的纱帘出神。  
他也不知道自己这是怎么了，细细想来，他这突然的转变似乎是从佐德被处死开始的。卡尔攥紧了手腕上的铃铛，用力到手指被金铃铛锋利的边角蹭破一块小皮也没觉着疼。  
他是如此不甘心。  
从他的父母家人死去开始，他的身边就再也没有一个真心待他的人了。佐德不是艾尔的直系，但他也曾经是亲眼看着卡尔·艾尔长大的叔叔，小的时候，在皇庭之中，也曾细心的教导过卡尔剑术，抱着小小的他在坎多的街头闲逛，问他要不要吃精灵蜂蜜。  
“精灵早就绝迹了，现在的精灵蜂蜜，都是假货。”佐德满脸不屑，抬手便在他捧着的金灿灿的蜂蜜碗里加了半碗白水，对愣在原地瞪着眼睛险些被他气哭的小包子说，“太甜了蛀牙你母后得骂死我。”  
卡尔捂住脸，心里又是一阵汹涌的酸涩和悲苦。他究竟做错了什么，要被拉奥这样惩罚？  
手腕突然被人轻轻触碰。卡尔连忙敛了掌下的神情，作出将睡的迷糊来，张眼望去。布鲁斯·韦恩不知什么时候坐在了他躺椅的旁边，正拿一双含情的眼睛默然注视着他。  
卡尔不是没见过布鲁斯对他含情脉脉的样子，但不得不说哥谭的领主确实长了一张好看的脸和一双适合调情的眼睛，每当卡尔被他这样专注而无声的盯着时，心跳都会猛地变调，喧嚣着让人耳根发麻。他慌忙别过眼去，不看布鲁斯那双杀人于无形的眼睛。  
“我听说你又不舒服了？”布鲁斯看了看地上乱七八糟的果盘，轻声询问。  
卡尔勉强笑了两下，双手搁在隆起的腹部上：“可能是它快出来了，弄得我有些紧张。”  
布鲁斯的大手自然的覆上卡尔一只手，半拥半抱的将人纳进怀里：“这么折腾你？等它出来，我可得帮你好好训训它。”  
卡尔笑了：“大人想要训它，恐怕还得等上个三年五载的，才能让它听懂。”  
布鲁斯趴在躺椅边侧上，拿一双狡黠的眼睛盯着他：“这可不一定，我听说你小时候可聪明得很，虽不会说话，却什么都能听懂。”  
卡尔哑然：“你从哪听的？”  
布鲁斯转了转眼睛，满脸无辜：“忘了，吟游诗人吧，或者……”他顿了顿，在卡尔俊脸上偷了个香，“你在我心里就是这样聪明。”  
卡尔红着脸瞪了他一眼，垂下头没接话，手下捧过布鲁斯的手掌，翻来覆去的拿在手里把玩，伴着手腕上铃铛一颤一颤。  
布鲁斯半眯起眼睛，鼻端萦绕着卡尔身上若有似无的干净香味，只觉得忙碌的心下稍显得安静了许多。他垂眼盯着卡尔雪白手腕上颤抖的金铃铛看了一会，突然道：“你这铃铛……”  
卡尔一会摸着布鲁斯手上的疤痕，一会好玩似的十指交扣，又放开，闻声说道：“是母亲给的。”  
布鲁斯哦了一声，突然伸出另一只手捉住铃铛仔细的看了看，疑惑道：“你有没有觉得这铃铛的铛心颜色变了？”  
卡尔愣了一下，放开布鲁斯的手扯过铃铛仔细看了看，只见铃铛中间滴溜溜旋转的铛心十分脆蓝，迎过阳光微微有些透明。  
卡尔不曾注意过铛心原本是什么颜色，但也明确知道绝不是现在这样浅淡透明的蓝。  
这是怎么回事？  
卡尔疑惑的皱起眉头。一旁的布鲁斯显然也看见了，他看了看卡尔疑惑的样子，抬手拾过卡尔的手掌落下一个亲吻，爱不释手的贴在自己脸上，笑道：“等它变得透明了，这铃铛可以取下来送给我吗？”  
卡尔不解的嗯了一声，疑惑的看着他。布鲁斯笑道：“王室列传上记载说，艾尔会送给他们的爱人一颗珍贵的伴生石做定情信物——不知我是否可以得到这个殊荣，克拉克？”  
卡尔对着布鲁斯难得一见的请求眼神笑了两声：“当然了，我最爱的太阳。”他这么甜蜜的应道，心却兀然沉了下去。

 

 

tbc.


	9. 第九章 新生日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：生子

 

巴里·艾伦最近总有点无缘无故的紧张。天气挺好的时候，他的手心却直冒冷汗。

卡尔·艾尔最近不太爱走动，大概是到了要临盆的时候，身子重得很，实在懒得动弹。布鲁斯提早安排了接生的队伍，只等到卡尔喊痛就可以随时为他服务。

万事都准备得很周全，但作为卡尔近身侍从的巴里却随着时间的流逝而整夜整夜的睡不着。他发现一些端倪。蝙蝠领主家的三公子时常在卡尔住的地方徘徊，不招眼的拐角或者阴影里每隔五米站着一名银甲护卫——这些人应当不是银甲队里的，巴里分明记得，他从未在常见的巡游银甲卫队里看见过这几张面孔。

说与卡尔听的时候卡尔在屋里只是稍稍拉开帷帘向外张望了一会，随后放下手中的帘幕，嘱咐道：“记得我之前告诉你的。”

巴里有些忧心：“那您呢？”

“我没有关系。”卡尔说，“你办好我交代你的事，不要让我失望。”

“我自然不会。”巴里苦笑了一下，“您知道的，但是……”

卡尔在唇上做了个嘘的手势，给了他一个眼神。巴里会意的噤声，不再提，但他还是忍不住可怜巴巴的望着卡尔，蓝色的眼睛里满是哀求。

卡尔被他盯得有些心烦，挥挥手将他赶了出去。

这几日布鲁斯·韦恩也没有时间来陪陪卡尔，他忙着在前庭和几个连起手来向他施压的旧家族斗智斗勇，实在有些分身乏术。

“古老传说的觉囘醒绝不只会有我们一家清楚。”布鲁斯在书房里向自己的三个儿子解释，“拥有密本的人也许比我们知晓得更多。”

迪克闻言抬起头：“我听说很久以前科波特家的人信奉布拉斯特，风的使者，因为他们能够驯服所有的鸟类。”

“埃利奥特在传说里信奉的是死神莫斯。”杰森在一旁接道，“凯恩家是河边诞生的阴影之神厄森。”

提姆轻笑了一声：“即使是真的，也是些战败的神。”

“这倒是事实。”阿尔弗雷德在旁边挑了挑眉，“可追溯的历史表明，这座城一直都是韦恩家的蝙蝠在掌控。”

布鲁斯打断他们：“不可轻敌。”

提姆耸耸肩，道：“有个好消息，布鲁斯，凯特·凯恩昨天单独找了我，似乎是打算站在我们这边。”

“意料之中。”

迪克没有布鲁斯这么淡定，他闻言松了口气，抱怨道：“瞧瞧你捅的大篓子。”

布鲁斯看向提姆：“卡尔那边呢？”

提姆点头：“我都安排好了。”

布鲁斯点了点头，道：“他们近日一定会制造矛盾借机行动，都给我盯死了。”

“明白。”

 

 

++

卡尔是在一日夜里感到痛的。

钝痛袭来得毫无防备，布鲁斯并不在房里，当他彻底清醒的时候身下已经濡囘湿了一片。卡尔慌张的拉响了床头的铃铛，刹那间，烛火通亮，映得满屋血一样的红。

立在床头的人着一身黑衣，眼部鼓起，黑巾蒙面，腰间抽囘出的刀锋芒毕露，亮着森森寒光。

卡尔惨白了一张脸，就地一滚，险险避过来势汹汹的一击。

肚子疼得要命，卡尔几乎被疼出泪来，双眼模糊，也辨不清方向，左右爬了几下一骨碌掉到地上，摔得七荤八素，寒战连连。

“什么人？！”

那边提姆·德雷克听见异动冲进屋里来挡住了黑衣人的第二次攻击，长剑倾斜，清晖如月，亮得人眼惶惶。摔开桌面，碎掉瓷器，打得难舍难分。

屋外的护卫没有一点声响，卡尔猜不透发生了什么，也许是在进来之前便被黑衣人解决了，也有可能外面战况激烈，根本无人还有精力前来护卫卧室。

巴里·艾伦走得好。

卡尔靠着墙根艰难的脱下裤子，在疼痛里想到自己的决定便忍不住咧开嘴无声的笑，眼泪却一下子顺着鼓张的苹果肌就下来了。

怎么能这么痛……

他这辈子都没这么痛过。卡尔握紧拳咬着牙，除了少许的闷囘哼和抽气声，硬是没有发出任何一声多余的尖叫。

前来暗杀卡尔·艾尔的人不是个普通的家伙，他身形灵活，一举一动沉着稳定，打斗了片刻连呼吸都没有乱。提姆到底还是年轻，几次三番交手下来，呼吸有些乱了，心中又惦念着墙角暗处的卡尔·艾尔，晃神之间险些被对方尖锐的钢爪抓破喉咙。

提姆凝神，不敢再分心，提起长剑重振旗鼓，再次挡住了黑衣人的去路。

烛火灭了三两盏，卡尔在半侧黑暗之中还略略感到心安。腹中疼痛感不减，阵痛一阵随着一阵，孩子却始终下不来。

“夫人！”

恍惚中有一道尖锐的尖叫声在耳边响起，下一瞬卡尔便感到一只手摸上了自己的肚子。

“谁？”

他咬着牙模模糊糊的嘟囔，语不成句字不成音，破口而出的瞬间变成了一道惨叫——那只摸上自己肚子的手竟然狠狠用力向外推了一把！

“谁！？”

卡尔那一下疼得眼前发黑，耳朵嗡嗡然不知身处何地，手上嘴上都有鲜血的痕迹。

“我是来帮您接生的呀！”

那故意提高声调的声音违和难听，仿佛冲天而起的鹰发出戾叫又在中途如风筝般兀然断掉，让人恶心得发慌。

“滚开！”

卡尔哆哆嗦嗦的想要后退，但身后却是墙壁。那冰凉的手指捉住卡尔的胳膊，双手攀在鼓起的腹部上，毫不客气的推搡着。

“小宝宝快出生咯——”

他的声音仿佛是在卡尔深层的梦境里响起一般，摆脱不得，疼痛难忍，几乎将灵魂撕裂。

“放开我放开我……”

提姆和黑衣人斗得不知道去了什么地方。屋外兵荒马乱，穿着护甲的侍卫与刀剑相碰的声音此起彼伏，火焰一簇接着一簇，月亮渐渐没了影，弹簧拉伸，钟鸣鼓响。

卡尔几乎什么都听不清了。

他只是流着泪，觉得很疼很疼。

“爸爸……”

“妈妈……”

卡尔在梦里哭得上气不接下气。

“放过我放过我……”

他左右哀求，硬气都在比死还痛的昏胀中反灌入鼻喉，放不出声，也掉不下临终。

直到黎明破晓，一声巨响贯彻脑海，有什么终于破开临界，撕裂了他的身体。

万籁俱寂。

“啊，恭喜夫人贺喜夫人。”

那个与疼痛如影随形的声音在水面下吊起生硬的音量，唱着祝贺。

“是个男孩哦～”

卡尔茫然的睁开眼睛，与凑到近前眼睛鼻子皱成一团的婴孩对了个正脸。小巧得只有一丁点的他身上还有温湿的血。

卡尔抬起眼睛，那一直在身侧仿佛鬼一样的声音在眼前具象化作了一张裂开的猩红大嘴……

卡尔张了张嘴，浑身汗毛倒竖，疲累的身体抽囘搐挣扎，想要扑上去，却一头栽到了地上。

“哎呀——”

那张嘴嘻嘻笑了两下，抱着新生儿缓缓站起。

“别激动嘛。”

 

++

黎明渐起的时候，布鲁斯的部分人马已经包围了科波特家族的宅邸。

奥斯瓦尔德·科波特和托马斯·埃利奥特带领余下不足一千人站在宽阔的中央广场上，面对领主的尖兵包围毫无惧色。

布鲁斯骑在黑色的骏马上，几有人高的大猎犬艾斯在身侧呲牙咧嘴，蠢囘蠢囘欲囘动。

布鲁斯坐在马上淡淡道：“现在投降还来得及。”

奥斯瓦尔德的肩膀上立着一只小巧的金丝雀，他拄着拐杖，哼笑了一声。托马斯整理着手腕上的绑带，歪了歪头，侧着打量高高在上的布鲁斯·韦恩。

“你赢了。”他说，紧接着却笑了笑，“我们也不差。”

布鲁斯眯了眯眼，心里隐约感到不对，下令便要将余下的反抗者全数压下。奥斯瓦尔德肩膀上的金丝雀忽然婉转的啼鸣起来。

科波特立马笑了：“你最好别轻举妄动，布鲁斯。”

迪克的马打了个响鼻，艾斯更深的压下了身子，呲开獠牙。布鲁斯抿起嘴角。

科波特、埃利奥特与余下六家联合组成的队伍忽然摩西分海般让出了一条路来。布鲁斯隐隐听见了婴儿的哭声，心下猛地一惊。迪克显然也察觉到了，他转头寻找提姆，没看到人影。杰森抿起了嘴角，眼光猛地一颤，握紧了手中的缰绳。身后诸家之众都提起了神。

“真是热闹啊。”

压轴出场的青面獠牙笑得一副人样，一手托着的毯子里露出个皱巴巴哭声微弱的婴儿。他摘帽向高坐大马的布鲁斯致意，彬彬有礼地说：“好久不见啦，布鲁斯。”

身后跟着他前进的黑衣人沉默不语，抖一下肩膀，将昏迷不醒的领主三子抖落在地。

布鲁斯的脸彻底的不好看了。

他冷声喝道：“小丑。”

“诶。”

被叫道的人甜蜜蜜的回应，扔了手中的高帽，笑得见牙不见眼。

“在呢在呢。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

tbc.


	10. 第十章 新王

夜色褪去残留的青色环绕在哥谭城熔岩广场上空，太阳升了起来，却远远的躲在云的后面不敢露头。

布鲁斯麾下训练严苛的近卫亲军圆盾尖枪，与相隔不过二十多米外的几百人相对而望，剑拔弩张。

“我想你们看得很清楚？不用我多说？”

阿卡姆之城的领主微斜身体，好整以暇的拍抚着手里的婴儿，血红大口微张，笑容满面。

布鲁斯收紧手中的缰绳，在胯下骏马的微微动摇中绷紧牙关。

小丑是什么时候进的城？怎么进的城？带了多少人进城？他手上的孩子……克拉克……

布鲁斯的手指在震颤。

“小蝙蝠，我应该先恭喜你有了个儿子才对。恭喜恭喜啦～”

布鲁斯在面具下眯起眼睛，抿起嘴镇定道：“你想做什么？”

“很简单。”小丑说，“你的亲儿子，和你的养子，换我身后八百三十一人。”

布鲁斯抬起下巴，喝问道：“我的妻子呢？”

小丑眯起眼笑容不断。

“哦～你是在问那位小王子吗？”小丑歪头想了想，“应该还没死吧，我可没杀他。”

布鲁斯握紧手，压下怒意：“……小丑！”

小丑蓦然哈哈笑起来。

“别生气嘛，布鲁斯。他真的没死啦，在你的城堡里，和我的手下在一起。你知道的，”他眨了眨眼，放缓声音，意味深长地说道，“被俘获的王后一般都能活下来，只要他乖乖躺好不放抗……”

艾斯兀然狂吠了几声，将欲踏出的脚步被迪克用剑堪堪挡住。在他们身后，近卫队中有人动了动，尖枪打滑，擦过身前人刚硬的头盔，发出一道轻微的金属摩擦声，被艾斯的吠叫掩盖了下去。

杰森转头看了几眼，没有找到源头，回身握紧了手里的缰绳，面上不显，心下却由着小丑的话生出几分暴躁。

他的房间足够安全吗？

杰森惶然想到。

布鲁斯突然从马上跃了下来，拔出腰间的佩剑，暗含杀意。杰森和迪克一起跳下来站在他身边，拔出了自己的武器。

“今日谁也别想出城。”布鲁斯怒道。

小丑迟疑地呆了一会，咕哝道：“嗨呀……我原以为你不会那么在意一个破落的小王子呢……”他低头摸了摸怀中婴儿嫩滑的脑门，在所有人的注目中沉默半晌，忽地又抬起头来咧嘴大笑。

“有意思，小蝙蝠～看来为了这个你连自己的孩子都不要了？”他踢了踢躺在脚边仍然毫无声息的提姆·德雷克，又晃了晃手中哭声不再的小婴儿，“多可怜的宝宝呀，好可怜好可怜……”

一直站在小丑身后的利爪几步上前，刀刃抽出，悬在提姆头顶上方。小丑高高将婴孩托起，举过头顶。

“这八百三十一人其实和我也没什么干系……”他环顾四方，无视身后面色大变忽然慌乱起来的人群，无所谓道，“我不过是应邀来凑个热闹罢了，既然和敬爱的韦恩城主达不成共识，那么……”

他露出一口白牙，眉眼弯弯，唇角微颤，一字一顿道：“不要便罢！”

下一瞬，寒刀举起，新儿脱手，人群大哗。布鲁斯面色陡然变化，手中宝剑嗡鸣，剑尖红光吞吐若魔鬼……

“巴里·艾伦！”

赶在在蝙蝠出巢之前，一道声音忽如其来，若尖锥破土刺破满场喧哗，声嘶力竭。

“动手！”

炫目的闪电自韦恩的队伍后方亮起，倏忽而至，倏忽而逝，一息之间，仿佛火焰燃尽，在凌晨的冷风中吞噬了光芒。

利爪的刀刃刺进石砖之中，发出砰然巨大的声响，生生拗断了锋利刀身。只待众人回过神来，小丑孤然立于原地，张开的双手之中什么都没有。

 

寂静。

 

直到目光聚焦，落在半空神异的怪象之上。

卡尔·艾尔身披白袍，自空荡澄澈的天空中缓缓降下，仿若神祇一般傲然无双。

橙黄色的闪电环绕于其身侧，逐渐凝成一名黑甲的战士，单膝跪地，虔诚地递上哭闹的婴孩。

卡尔·艾尔接过孩子，抬首时目光如电，直刺张牙舞爪的小丑。

 

“哇哦……”

小丑惊呼连连。

“好一个艾尔后裔……神灵觉醒，却不是在骗我了。”

卡尔冷声怒道：“我要杀了你。”

小丑眼珠转了两下，双手交叠，躬身请道：“动手吧，亲爱的殿下，死在您手上是我的荣幸。”

卡尔抽出巴里腰间的佩剑，剑尖直指小丑面门。利爪忽地绕上前来，脚下发力，冲向立于两军之间的卡尔。

巴里迅速起身拦下利爪。卡尔吃了一惊，想要上前，脚下却虚软无力。

他不敢动。

卡尔握紧剑恼怒不已。之前的生产耗费了他太多精力，此刻从太阳处得到的力量也还不足够强大，传说中各项强大的能力尚未复苏，卡尔根本毫无办法。

更糟的是，他能感觉到，他的身体在之前勉力飞翔的途中已经被透支，现在还能站着，全靠心中一股戾气在支撑。

他根本不敢动。只要他一动，就一定会倒下去。

 

就在卡尔焦灼之际，一只手忽然落在了他的身后。

卡尔微微吃惊，侧头望见不知什么时候布鲁斯站在了自己身旁，不动声色地为自己提供了一个支点。

“交给我。”他低声述道。

卡尔心中一动，将剑交给布鲁斯，随后在男人的帮助下骑上领主的黑色大马——盖亚罗斯，大地的敬礼。

“我想，你已经看到自己的结局了。”

布鲁斯提着剑步步逼近小丑。

身后军队的尖枪落在地上，敲出铿锵的擂鼓，整齐划一，如雷声隆隆。

“多谢阿卡姆之城送上第一份礼物。”

在刺穿小丑的心脏前，布鲁斯悄声说道。

小丑口中涌出鲜血，喉间嚇嚇有声。他凝视着布鲁斯面具下冷冽的眼珠，半晌痴痴笑起来。

“……好、好大的野心呐……小蝙蝠……”带血的指尖点上布鲁斯黑色装甲的心脏处，“就是不知道……你的小王子……有没有命……哈哈哈哈……”

布鲁斯抽刀回剑，鲜血喷洒而出，淋淋沾湿地面。短暂的停顿后，他抬眼，看向其后静默的八百三十一人。

闪电将利爪劈进人群之中，砸出大坑，击碎静默。八百多人如梦中惊醒般长长呼气，惊声连连，争先恐后下跪，低垂头颅，再不敢发出异议。

卡尔·艾尔驱马上前，立于布鲁斯身侧，白衣胜雪，衣角下垂，不染纤尘。

“收兵。”

他吩咐道。

 

++

战事过后的城堡像是一座废墟。

杰森快步穿过尸横遍野的走廊，屏息绕过一个又一个廊柱，一头冲进自己的房间中。

哐当巨响震碎满室的安宁，聚成细线的阳光穿过窗棂安静的照射着窗前的躺椅，桌面凌乱，器皿碎了一地，空无一人。

杰森猛地吸了口气，心脏呼呼跳动，血液逆流而上，差一点儿软倒在地。

不见了！

杰森冲进屋里，发疯似的将凌乱的房间搜了一遍又一遍。

不见了不见了不见了！！！

是谁干的！是谁干的！是谁！！！

杰森暴怒地大吼一声，掀翻了桌子。

“杰森少爷，”忽然有人在门口叫他，“您似乎在找什么东西？”

杰森回头，双眼赤红的捉住巴里·艾伦的领口。

“你！巴里·艾伦！闪电！”他猛地撒开手，“滚！不关你的事！”

巴里：“您在广场上看见小丑带着孩子出现的时候就已经想到他带人入侵了城堡，您藏在屋里的人必然也是凶多吉少，但直到现在才爆发？”

杰森呼了几口气，肩膀绷紧身体抽搐。

他再一次低声喝道：“滚。”

巴里耸耸肩：“好吧，我走，不过你要跟我一起走，卡尔殿下有事找你。”

杰森冷哼：“怎么？传说应验后这么快就摆起架子了？”他一字一顿断然喝道：“让他想清楚！这里是哥谭。”

“殿下没有对领主不敬的意思。”巴里毫无畏惧地回答，“找你不过是想和你谈谈——关于他堂姐的事。”

杰森忽地瞪大眼。

巴里敛下唇边的笑容，冷声道：“您将她藏在屋里这么久，现在，是时候给殿下一个解释了。”

 

 

 

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈终于写到这里了


	11. 国王之手

布鲁斯听闻他的二儿子杰森·陶德被闪电人带往卡尔·艾尔休息的卧殿时，有一股十分强烈的、让人脊背发寒的直觉袭上心头，致使他绷紧肩背，在迪克的注视下倏然站立，面容严肃。  
迪克递过一个眼神，即有些肃然也有些困惑。  
“他找杰森做什么？”  
布鲁斯未语，放在腰间的手紧了紧，手指在触摸到腰带小口里一块方形的石头状物体时稍稍心定。  
“你留在这里。”布鲁斯对迪克道，“我去看看。”  
迪克点头应下，转身坐在布鲁斯的位置上继续未完成的战后工作，目送年长的男人步履匆匆离去。  
行了不过一会，布鲁斯就听见了一声石料炸裂一般的闷响从卡尔·艾尔暂时居住的新寝室的方向传来。  
布鲁斯抄了条近路火速赶到正门，将将跨进大门的时候眼前倏然间闪过一抹红光，紧接着在他面前坚实的大理石地板就变得坑坑洼洼，裂成难以置信的废墟模样。  
布鲁斯猛然间出声大喝：“克拉克！”  
被叫到名字的人站了起来，凝着光的瞳眸瞪在了他身上。  
布鲁斯上前一步将滚在地上身形狼狈的杰森拉至身后，面沉如水，近乎冰冷的凝视着前方站立之人。  
“告诉我，”布鲁斯阴森森的开口，“是什么让你对我的儿子下手？”  
卡尔端正的抬着自己的身板和姿势，垂下的手指打颤轻轻摩挲，在布鲁斯几乎从未在他面前显现过的阴沉表情和厉声质问下几乎暂时性失去了语言，直到身旁的巴里焦躁的动了动，他才恍惚找到自己的声音。  
“……你不如问问你的儿子，为什么要触犯禁令。”  
布鲁斯回头看杰森，只见他满脸愤懑。  
布鲁斯眯了眯眼：“怎么说？”  
卡尔理了理袖袍，在布鲁斯愿意听他说的情况下冷静了下来，上前几步，道：“私买、囚禁一个自由人做奴隶。”他顿了顿，忽然低声道：“之前你还为此处死了几个奴隶商贩，布鲁斯，你应该还记得吧？”  
布鲁斯抬手捏了捏卡尔的肩膀，凑近低声道：“这就是你不打一声招呼就想杀我儿子的理由？”听闻他低沉森冷的语调，卡尔心中一颤，和布鲁斯对在一起的视线分明看见男人眼中盛放的怒火，便知此事不能善了。但今日如不能为他可怜的堂姐报此折辱之仇……  
卡尔垂下眼睛，漠然想到：他能杀死这些人，和巴里，没有人能反抗。  
当他决然抬起眼时，布鲁斯捏住了他的手。卡尔凝视着他，分明看见男人嘴角微微上扬的笑意。  
怎么回事？  
卡尔一瞬间有些许茫然，但当他的视线落在手心里造成凉凉的触感的物体上时，他忍不住瞪大了眼睛。  
“我以为我猜错了。”观察着他的布鲁斯温柔的执着卡尔的手，注意到卡尔面容上一闪而过的慌乱与惊恐，“但我似乎想得不错，这块从你房间里发现的石头和铃铛里的似乎是同一种。”  
卡尔想要把手抽出来，但布鲁斯死死压住了他的动作。  
“你现在还能飞吗？能从眼睛里放出破坏地面的光线吗？”  
布鲁斯捏起卡尔的下巴，打量几眼后又放开，了然道：“我明白了。”  
卡尔面色难看，低喝道：“放开我！”  
布鲁斯抬眼递给旁侧蠢蠢欲动的巴里一个警告的眼神，转回视线落在神情不再那么高高在上的卡尔身上，低笑道：“别紧张，卡尔，你为什么不听听杰森想说什么？”  
“他有什么想说的？”  
卡尔失去力量挣扎不过，心下恼怒，也存了几分破罐子破摔的心理，转而怒道：“他买卖囚禁我的堂姐，证据确凿还有什么好说的？！”  
他怒视着布鲁斯。  
“是你说违法禁令者当处死，怎么？轮到自己儿子就舍不得了？！”  
他像只被人捉住四肢袒露肚腹，背后却张立起层层倒刺的刺猬一样吱吱鸣叫。布鲁斯圈住他的腰，看向一旁站立的杰森。  
杰森立马为自己辩解道：“我没有买卖卡拉！也没有囚禁她！”  
卡尔冷笑了一声。  
杰森道：“卡拉被人卖到奥斯瓦尔德家开的妓院，那里有一个叫茉莉的妓女暂时收留保护她，并想方设法碰上我要我将卡拉带走。”  
巴里质疑道：“她有这么好心？”  
杰森：“当然不是。”他顿了顿，“茉莉是有私心的，他知道哥谭的领主娶了对岸的王子艾尔，而碰巧的是她在自己曾经招待过的顾客那里学到过几个氪族语言的简单词汇，所以，当她听见卡拉所说的语言时就大概认定了与你有关。”杰森眼神示意了一下卡尔，“她找上我，说自己救了一个与夫人有关的人，要我把她带走，并且提了一个要求，帮她赎身，并且让她下半生衣食无忧。”  
“所以你调查到我给的那笔钱不是用来买卡拉的。”杰森道，“是给茉莉和她赎身的。”  
卡尔冷冷道：“那你为何将她藏在屋中不直接带来见我？”  
杰森被问得一顿，笃定的态度忽然有些漏气。他左右看了看，瞪着眼睛抱起手吱唔：“布鲁斯不让打扰你养胎么……”  
布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，质疑的看向杰森。如果是关于卡尔堂姐的事的话，他完全允许。  
杰森挪开了视线。  
布鲁斯大概明白他的二儿子是有什么浮动的心思了。但卡尔见杰森说不出个所以然来，冷僵的脸愈发显得格外愤怒。  
如若不是布鲁斯手中握着那块不知道哪来的石头……  
屋外忽然传来一阵脚步声，卡尔心中一动，转过眼去，恰恰和偏门跑进的金发少女对上视线。  
「卡尔！」  
卡拉欢喜的惊叫一声，几步跑至卡尔身旁，抱住他的胳膊。  
「真的是你！巴里和我说你在这里的时候我都不敢相信！」  
布鲁斯后退了几步，为卡拉让出了一点空间。卡尔下意识瞥了他一眼，看见他收起了那块蓝色的石头。  
「我在这里的原因说来话长。」卡尔退了一步，拉住卡拉，「我要问问你为什么会在那个人屋里？他囚禁虐待你了吗？」  
卡拉顺着卡尔指的方向看到抱臂凝视他们的杰森，在看见那个双鬓染有白发的男人别扭的转过头时笑了笑。  
「没有，」卡拉说，「是他救了我。」  
卡拉便将自己如何来到哥谭的事情说了一遍。她在皇城被破之时就被父母潜藏了行迹偷偷送出城，安排了心腹护她过海。当他们安全上岸的时候，却发现自己并不懂得南方的语言，不得已之下只能避人暂居。在相对安稳的度过了一段时间后，他们不幸遇到了游民。  
「保护我的人都在和他们的打斗中走失或者死亡了。」卡拉伤心道，「我一个人走了很长一段路，又饿又累，也不知道在向哪里去……后来晕倒在树林里，再醒来的时候就看见了茉莉。」茉莉就是杰森口中那个妓女。  
「后来我对外面有了一点恐惧……我不敢出门。杰森就让我待在他的屋子里，教我弹琴作画。」  
卡尔垂眼细细听着，询问了大致时间，暗自在内心比对，便和之前几次自己从梦中惊醒时听到的尖叫对上了号。  
在怀孕的时候卡尔就已经察觉到自己身上有什么东西正在觉醒，但朦朦胧胧始终不太清楚。卡尔甚至相信，在那一段时间内如果不是他身怀有孕，艾尔一族伟大之力便早已在他身上显现。  
卡拉说完后想到她独自一人在房中时被巴里忽然撞开门时到惊恐，不由问道：「你为什么会知道我在杰森的房子里？」  
卡尔怜惜地握着她的手掌，良久后道：「……我听见了你的声音。」在他的耳力能覆盖整个哥谭之前，他首先听见的，便是血亲痛苦的呼救。  
但那时候他无能为力。  
卡尔在卡拉疑惑的眼神里咳了一声，又道：「你知道太阳神殿吗？我让巫师算到了你的存在。」  
卡拉：「太阳神殿？他们怎么会在这儿？」  
「这个说来就有些话长了，公主。」布鲁斯此时插入进来，道，「我想巴里带着您混入军队后到现在也很累了吧，不如先下去休息如何？我与您……堂弟，还有事要说。」  
「你是谁？」卡拉好奇的望向布鲁斯，「你怎么会说我们的语言？我教了杰森那么久，他都还不会正确的说一个句子。」  
杰森目光动了动，落在卡拉身上，欲言又止。布鲁斯笑了笑，做了个请的手势。  
「我是谁您之后就知道了。」  
卡拉看卡尔沉默却并不拒绝，于是犹犹豫豫地放开手，一步三回头的走到杰森身边，被杰森带着离开了此处。  
卡尔转头示意巴里也先行离去。  
当此地再无闲杂人等后，布鲁斯上前一步。卡尔忍住了没有后退，垂在身侧的手却忍不住握了起来。  
“这块石头不是你铃铛里那块。”布鲁斯说道。  
卡尔闻言有些跟不上节奏，他原以为支开他人后布鲁斯会与他算谋害他儿子的账，却没想到男人开口第一句话竟然是关于他的。卡尔心下咕哝，却没回话，只冷冷注视着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯轻拍了拍他的手。  
“奥列格告诉我，在你们的传说之中，每一个艾尔出生时都有一块蓝色的伴生石，被用族名冠名，称为氪石。”布鲁斯摩挲着手里并不怎么规则但隐隐散着微光的小石头，道，“长辈会用掺了星沙的黄金与白银将它装饰，戴在新生儿的身上，无人可以取下。直到氪石褪去光彩，神力现身，才能用青金（铅）将其包裹，藏入宝地。直到他遇到相伴一生的人，才允许取出……”他语调缓慢，在卡尔随着它的话语而欲渐露出的仿佛被背叛的神情中说道，“这块氪石，是我儿子的吧？”  
卡尔咬牙晦涩道：“奥列格背叛了我。”  
布鲁斯不置可否：“他不敢背叛你，也不敢得罪我。”他弯了弯眼睛，“你还用我威胁过他，怎么能让他不害怕？”  
卡尔面色变了几变，最终凝神望着布鲁斯，眉间几番冷素与恼怒。  
“你想做什么？”  
“别这么防备我，卡尔。”布鲁斯不疾不徐的说道，“我和你是在我的神面前结了亲的，你接过了我的披风和权杖，无论如何我不会害你。”  
卡尔并没有因此而放松下来，他只是望着面前气定神闲的男人，看不透他的眼睛。  
布鲁斯停了一阵，说道：“我有个消息要告诉你。”  
卡尔收回视线，垂眼听着。  
“海岸对面发生了一件大事，传说拉奥现身，带来了真正的神之子。”  
卡尔兀然瞪大眼睛：“你说什么？！”  
布鲁斯给了他一个肯定和稍安勿躁的眼神：“新王将在七日后的丰收日登基，邀请天下诸侯前往首都观礼。”  
“这不可能！”卡尔失声惊道，“斯戈比亚洋上有拉奥的诅咒，南方诸侯绝无人可以未经允许渡至北岸！”  
“但这里已经有了。”布鲁斯沉声道，“传来的消息说，新王将任命大都城曾经的领主莱克斯·卢瑟为国王之手。”  
许是消息过于震撼，卡尔显得有些茫然。  
“莱克斯·卢瑟……是谁？”  
布鲁斯：“哥谭海峡对岸有一座大都城，他曾是那里的城主。几年前，他造了一艘船，带了几千人企图挑战斯戈比亚的诸侯禁令。”卡尔望来的眼神有些惶惶，布鲁斯续道：“他没有成功。卢瑟出海的当天，海面波涛汹涌，雷霆大作，发生了几十年难得一见的暴风雨，卢瑟的船队也全数沉没了。”  
“他死了？”  
布鲁斯摇了摇头：“不知。传言有说他已经死了的，也有说他到达了对岸的。此事之后，几个邻近城邦派遣了船队在海上搜寻，但只找到一些他手下的尸体和船的残骸。”  
卡尔沉默了一阵，脑海中惶然闪过一个橘色短发的南方面孔。那个刺杀他父母的骑士，和莱克斯·卢瑟是否有什么关系呢？  
这忽如其来的联想突然让他心乱起来，呼吸一阵困难。  
布鲁斯没有发现卡尔失神的状态，只是道：“如今倒是可以认为他成功到达了北岸，并且……得到了新王的赏识。”  
卡尔摇头，喃喃道：“谁是新王？”  
“康·艾尔。”布鲁斯说，“首都传来的线报是：拉奥神像瘫倒时，他从天而降，力拔千钧。现在已有不少人认为他就是真正的艾尔血脉，拉奥后裔。”  
卡尔咬牙道：“我不认识这个人！”  
布鲁斯顿了顿：“你父母……”  
卡尔恶声打断道：“没有！”  
“近亲？”  
“没有！”  
布鲁斯若有所思道嗯哼了一声：“那便奇了。”  
卡尔焦躁的在原地打转，猛地靠近布鲁斯：“你想说什么？”  
布鲁斯疑惑的望了他一眼。  
卡尔哼了一声：“别说你没有什么意图，你告诉我这些，是想我做什么？”  
布鲁斯捏了捏卡尔紧绷的肩，笑了一下，意有所指的说：“你现在也有他那样的能力吧？传说中飞翔、视透、刀剑不入、力大无穷的能力。”  
卡尔凝视着男人深沉的目光，点了点头。  
“但你们的弱点也很明显。”布鲁斯指了指手中的石头。  
卡尔又点了点头。  
布鲁斯问：“你想回到坎多吗？”  
卡尔道：“我想亲手拧断背叛者的脖子。”  
“很好。”布鲁斯掌住卡尔的肩膀，凑近了轻声说，“我曾许下承诺：当我亲耳听见你需要军队，我将为你出兵。卡尔，我的月亮，我再问你一遍，你想要回家吗？”  
卡尔深深望进布鲁斯的凝视他的目光之中，看见自己脸色苍白的映在男人眼中。  
他不相信眼前这个男人是为了什么莫须有的夫妻情谊或是爱愿意为他出兵，也不知道布鲁斯究竟在谋图什么，但……  
他需要这只军队，同时需要布鲁斯的帮助。如果当初害得他家破人亡的南方骑士与莱克斯·卢瑟有密不可分的联系，那么坎多目前比他想象的还要更为危险，仅凭他和巴里二人，在神迹逐渐恢复的今时，是绝不可能阻止得了这场纷争的。卡尔不会傻到相信全世界只有他和巴里有这样特别的能力……  
卡尔垂下眼，从怀中掏出一颗用青金制成的圆球，递给布鲁斯，道：“这是我那颗氪石。”  
布鲁斯接过卡尔的信物，揣进怀里，含笑握住卡尔的手掌。  
“且放心，克拉克，”他说，“我定不会辜负你。”

 

 

tbc.

 

pwp完全转向了剧情（🚬


	12. 决定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：产乳，吸奶

卡尔还在王城之中的时候，没有见过像这样小小的生物。他有短短的手、粗粗的腿，手指一节一节，软得像棉花。眼睛是蓝色的，和他的母亲一样清澈的蓝色。  
“小少爷和您简直是一个模样刻出来的。”  
专司喂养的保姆在卡尔低头打量襁褓中咧嘴微笑的一团时恭维地说道，声音里像是掺着蜜糖。  
卡尔目不转睛地盯着从自己肚子里出来的东西，为他如今健全的五官和短小的身体而感到惊异。  
“你又从哪里看出来？”  
卡尔下意识搭话。  
保姆瞬间来了精神，兴高采烈地说：“您瞧，这眼睛、这鼻子，哪一处不像您？”  
卡尔仔细地看着，顺便用自己新得的能力从小婴儿的内部到表面都仔仔细细地看了一遍。他看见尚未发育完全正在激烈生长的大脑，看见绵软还不太坚硬的骨骼，看见丛丛网络般蔓延的视觉神经，最后在那一片汪蓝之中看见盈满到快要溢出的属于自己的身影……  
他正在望着他呢，粉嫩的唇瓣微张着，流出亮晶晶的涎水。卡尔下意识伸手为宝宝擦去，在那一片奶香的柔软中忽然有一阵头脑发麻。  
这是他的孩子……  
卡尔没有哪一瞬间有这样突如其来强烈的情感。这是他的礼物。在一切被摧毁的时候，拉奥将这个天使送到了他的身边。  
「他的名字是乔·艾尔。」卡尔喃喃道，「是从天上来到我身边的星星。」  
「你是我的星星。」  
布鲁斯的声音忽然插了进来。他站在门口望屋内温馨的场景，笑得一派怡人。  
卡尔直起身看着他。  
“今天没有戴你的面具。”  
他从之前的经历中渐渐发觉这位哥谭的领主在戴上面具的时候更符合遥远城邦关于蝙蝠领主的恐怖传闻，当他暴露出自己的面容时，则更显得英俊、帅气，和甜言蜜语。  
“现在可没有什么大事。”布鲁斯走近几步轻声道，弯下腰在保姆的行礼中用手指轻碰儿子柔软的脸颊。  
“你给他取好名字了吗？我有听到你刚刚在叫他。”  
卡尔眼眸晦暗了一瞬，眼光在布鲁斯身上转了一圈。  
“乔·艾尔。”于是卡尔不动声色地回答道，“乔·艾尔，我取的名字。”  
“那他还需要一个南方名字，”布鲁斯抬头和卡尔对视，并没有因为卡尔擅自的决定而动怒，“乔纳森·韦恩，如何？”  
卡尔收回视线，点头。  
“我同意。”他很快说道。并因为心底某种奇异的喜悦而微微扬起眉角。  
那一瞬间布鲁斯似乎看到曾经坎多城中意气风发的漂亮少年。他在马背上扬起粉嫩的唇角和英挺的眉，精致勾线的衣裳在阳光下闪闪发光，引旁人纷纷驻足。但现在又和那样的场景不甚相同。他的青春和青涩被一个孩子彻底抹消，微微抬起的眉目上不似曾经的俊朗和清纯，反而带上一种风韵和高傲。  
布鲁斯知道这其中有自己的功劳，是他用雷霆手段和世人的污浊将一朵清水芙蓉变做了娇色的玫瑰苞蕾。他的红艳和将开欲开的金黄芯蕊色泽诱人，饱满、肥沃、含羞待放。  
布鲁斯嗯哼一声，示意保姆将孩子带走后走进内屋换了一套轻便的衣物。他走出来，捧着手里的短衣和马裤，对卡尔道：“来。”  
卡尔迟疑地靠近，在布鲁斯指挥脱衣服的时候犹豫了一下。  
“换上它，让我带你去看看这座城市。”  
卡尔于是背过身去，缓慢地褪下身上的衣物。布鲁斯静静站在他的身后，抱臂欣赏那蝴蝶从衣服里挣脱出来，随着主人的动作挥舞翅膀；粗圆的腰臀在几日之间恢复到最初紧窄的模样，连接上半身和腰臀之间的谷道漂亮惊人，分布两侧的腰窝微微凹陷，好似在叫人细细触摸。再往下的臀部结实饱满，微微翘起，其下紧实的腿大肌簇拥在一起，在弯身时彼此摩擦。  
卡尔在布鲁斯将手放在腰上时颤了一下，半是意外半是预料之中。他侧头看进男人眼里，熟悉的看见那一抹深幽的光彩。  
“为什么不面对我？”  
男人低哑地询问，目光在卡尔精致的面容上流连，触碰腰间的手掌则毫不掩饰地搭在臀部和腰形成的凹陷处，微微摩挲。  
卡尔下意识侧着身子，躲避男人探寻的目光。  
布鲁斯斜跨一步，将卡尔彻底收入眼中。  
他看见一对挺立的胸乳，乳尖因久久暴露在空气里而变得硕大玫红。布鲁斯伸手托起其中一边，啧啧称奇。  
“诞子之后这里仍然没有恢复吗？”他满怀好奇地问，忽然像是变做了同他儿子似的宝宝。这就是卡尔最近为何躲躲闪闪的缘由了。他的胸部饱满挺翘敏感，远没有曾经那样正常。  
卡尔在布鲁斯揉搓乳尖的时候用力推开了他，捡过床上零散的衣服以常人无法看清的速度迅速将自己塞进了衣物中。停下来时脸还有点潮红。  
布鲁斯挑眉看着他。  
卡尔恼道：“如果你停止在出行计划之前对我的骚扰，我就不会在你面前使用这些能力。”  
布鲁斯哼了一声，又笑起来：“好的，卡尔。你穿好了是吗？跟我来吧。”  
卡尔抱起手臂抿着唇角，在布鲁斯的妥协中不苟言笑地跟在他的背后。  
他们在后花园接过马夫准备的马匹，随后从洞开的石门中离开了堡垒。  
巴里·艾伦留守在乔·艾尔身旁。站在堡垒墙上观望风景的少女向他猛烈地挥舞双手，旁边的黑发青年下意识拢住她飞舞的金发，又触电般松手。  
卡尔·艾尔收回目光，专心致志地跟在布鲁斯·韦恩身后。  
“我们不去街市。”布鲁斯和他并排行走，黑色的大马和白色的大马挨得很近，“从这边向南，我们走河边。”  
两马并驱，应骑手操纵齐头并进。  
“哥谭临近大海，三面环水，只东面面向南方大陆。”  
布鲁斯和卡尔停在一条大路旁边。  
布鲁斯说道：“如果大军压境，唯一可走的陆地便是此处。我们在这里设置马障、骑手、射手、重甲，可以阻挡多少人？”  
卡尔说：“那得看我们有多少武器。如果前方被围，后无补给，哥谭便是围城一座。即使易守难攻，也难长久。”  
布鲁斯说：“三面水路，亦有伏兵。”  
卡尔忽然回头看着布鲁斯，眼神中带着探究。布鲁斯冲他一笑：“怎么了？”  
卡尔转回头，目光落在遥远的道路尽头，又转回来，说：“你想干什么？”  
“现在我们有两个选择，卡尔。”布鲁斯亲切地唤他，“皇城坎多广发请柬，邀请北方南方诸侯丰收节前往首都观看新帝加冕，并‘见证神的奇迹’，别忙着生气，克拉克，这是那封请柬的原话——我完全相信这封信出自于卢瑟之手，他的自傲这么多年来倒是一点没变——我们的第一个选择，就是应邀前往，由我，哥谭的领主和你，我的夫人的身份前往坎多，查明那位忽然多出来的神子究竟是谁……”  
卡尔皱眉，十分抗拒地问道：“第二个选择呢？”  
布鲁斯说：“分庭抗礼。”  
卡尔微迷起眼。  
“我们挑起争端，率先统一南境，然后……攻打北方。”  
卡尔扬起下巴，调转马头对着布鲁斯，兴致高昂地说：“你刚刚说的，四面夹击，是什么情况？”  
布鲁斯答：“最坏的情况。”  
于是卡尔掀起唇，眼睛晶亮，倨傲地说：“好，我不会让这种情况发生。”  
布鲁斯嗯哼一声，含笑看他。  
卡尔便道：“去做吧，我的太阳。我会在你需要的时候升起，给予雷霆之击。”  
布鲁斯执起卡尔垂落的手掌，一根一根亲吻指尖。  
“当然了，我的爱。”  
他们并排策马慢悠悠踱步回到城市之中，在倾斜的傍晚时间里共用晚餐。紫色的霞光将天台染得透明，砖石闪闪发光。小小的乔纳森被保姆喂饱后乖巧地躺在摇篮里，圆溜溜的眼睛在对立而坐的两个男人间来回扫视，半晌不知为了什么而独自傻笑起来，小手抓着小脚踢掉被子，淌了一下巴哈喇子。  
晚餐过后，布鲁斯和卡尔回到房中。小家伙被保姆带去哄睡，寝殿之中安静怡人。  
布鲁斯在卡尔舒适地坐在摇椅上时不怀好意地靠近，目光落在他微敞的领口上。  
“你有想过为什么你的身体恢复如此之快，胸却越来越大的问题吗？”  
他双手按在摇椅扶手上撑住，半压在卡尔身上问道。  
卡尔有几分羞恼，但又不敢真的用力推开他，便只有低声急促地吼道：“它会好的，你离开！”  
“你没有给乔纳森喂奶。”布鲁斯笃定地说，伸手拉开卡尔的前襟，“看看它们，被你的奶水涨得这么大……”他伸手触碰一侧乳房，微抠其上的尖头，“还这么敏感，一碰就有湿意……”布鲁斯被卡尔按住作乱的手，一时之间竟不能再挣开。  
卡尔脸色坨红的缩在摇椅上，喉头几番滚动没有将涌到嘴边舒适的呻吟吐出来。他的胸痒得难受，特别是布鲁斯刚刚抠过得地方，像是有上万只蚂蚁在上面爬来爬去一样的瘙痒。他的呼吸急促，胸膛剧烈起伏，握着布鲁斯的手渐渐松开了。  
布鲁斯微微露出笑容，凑上前去含住那两片柔软的蓓蕾，吮吸其间馥郁的香气。大掌毫不客气地覆盖在一侧乳房上揉捏，掐住乳尖挑逗，拉扯。  
“瞧瞧你，浪费了一个母亲最优渥的资源。”他啧啧噬咬卡尔光滑优美的颈脖，分离的唇齿间牵拉出淫靡的丝线。柔软丰满的胸乳在他激烈的搓动中泛红，堆压起肉欲的波浪。  
乳尖的瘙痒愈发强烈。卡尔昂头挺胸，压抑着呼出几声喘息，情不自禁摸上布鲁斯的胳膊。  
“快、再快点……”他带着鼻音要求，将男人另一只手也放在自己的胸上，“布鲁斯、布鲁斯……”  
布鲁斯不再那么平静了，他在卡尔的呼唤中忽然低头含住一侧乳房，舌尖舔过挺立的尖头，牙齿研磨又用力吮吸。  
卡尔惊叫出声，抱住布鲁斯的头颅就像抱着自己新生的孩子。  
“就是这样就是这样！”他大声呻吟，“吸出来、布鲁斯布鲁斯……啊啊……用力……”  
那麻痒向上攀升，从心底蔓延至脊椎，又从脊椎传达至每一根神经末端，亟欲冲破束缚的奶汁在乳房里震荡，咕噜噜咕噜噜，让他的奶头又大又软又敏感。  
“还没有出来……”他难受到哭泣，泪水沿着眼角无意识下滑。他用力抱着丈夫的头挺起胸膛，几乎把自己整个人都送到了对方嘴边。  
涌上脊椎的快感越来越强烈，卡尔在被布鲁斯吸得啧啧作响的声音和快感中勃起了，阴茎翘得分外硬挺。在第一口乳汁落在男人口中的时候，卡尔射在了裤子里。  
他的底裤彻底湿了，不仅仅有精液，还有从孕育过生命的子宫里流淌而出的、滑腻腻的液体。  
卡尔缩紧身体，在高潮的余韵中不知所措地呻吟喘息，慈爱地抱着吸食胸前奶汁的丈夫，几乎要以为自己正在给孩子哺乳了！  
布鲁斯舔了最后一口，松开嘴，就有白色的汁液从那翘立的尖头上涌出。布鲁斯爱怜地捏了捏它，抬头和卡尔拥吻，接着打横抱起软得一塌糊涂的妻子陷进柔软的大床。  
“你的奶丰盛得能喂养两个孩子。”布鲁斯在转战另一只乳房的时候说道，“为什么你没有生下双胞胎？”  
卡尔沉浸在胸腔沉甸甸的重量被减轻的喜悦之中，没有理会男人下流的调侃。  
“我想要。”他在第二只奶也被布鲁斯辛辛苦苦吸出来的时候说。胸腹因为上压在头顶的双手而绷出平坦凹凸的曲线，又由于呼吸急促而快速的上下起伏，脸颊泛着高潮的快乐。  
他张开腿夹住布鲁斯的腰，双眼闪着光芒。  
“我想要，操我。”  
布鲁斯低声咒骂了句粗俗的俚语，再也不能控制地伸手呲啦撕开早被浸湿的裤子，探手摸到那湿滑的谷道。  
下一瞬，两人同时发出一声舒爽的吟哦。  
布鲁斯饿狼一般低头含住冒奶的胸部，下身则快速凶狠地肏起那个空置了许久的肠道，打出激烈的啪啪声和四溅的泡沫。  
卡尔全身红得像虾，他大张腿迎接男人在他的肠道里横冲直撞，在男人不经意闯进那个更火烫更紧致的阴道时眩晕到几乎失去意识。他抓着布鲁斯在胸前吮吸到头发，被肏得几乎带起满足的微笑。  
“你爱上这个了。”  
布鲁斯在奋力冲刺的间隙里撕咬，抓掐一切触手可及的丰满肉体。  
“你已经是个母亲了，卡尔。淫荡的，下流的小母亲。”  
卡尔在尖叫，在再一次攀登上极乐的时候胡乱流泪，心脏激烈的跳动，子宫里喷薄而出一大股透明的液体，浇灌在男人的种子上。  
布鲁斯射在卡尔的腹肌和胸上，留下一片污浊的白，有些甚至沾在了卡尔的嘴唇上。  
被肏到失神的妻子感知到落在唇上微凉的液体，下意识伸出深红的舌头……  
布鲁斯再次咒骂出声，将卡尔掀跪在床上，如愿以偿握住之前便在觊觎的腰窝，再次捅进那个紧缩的穴道。  
卡尔呻吟着放松身体，趴在床铺上更高的翘起屁股。  
……

 

 

 

tbc.


End file.
